Silver Raven Pietro Maximoff x OC
by Rocconilien
Summary: During the mission in the secret HYDRA base, the Avengers encounter a mysterious girl, enhanced in the same way as Wanda and Pietro, whose memories were blocked by HYDRA. She joins the team and finds herself attracted to the silver-haired speedster. But as time passes, she remembers more and more about her dark past. PietroxOC, angst but also romance and fluff, cussing
1. Prologue

**A/N**

Hi guys! I have a few things I'd like to say, before we start. Firstly, I'm not from an English speaking country, so despite the fact that try to check the stories as best as I can, forgive me any mistakes that might occur. ;) Secondly, this is my own creation, so pardon me if the plot doesn't quite fit with what's happening in the MCU or the comics. Also, I'd like to add that it's my first fanfic, so don't be to harsh on me :p

* * *

 **PROLOGUE** _ **Russia, 180 km from Petersburg**_

What she could hear was this odd, crushing noise. She got up as quietly as possible, she didn't want the guards to hear her. The sound of firing guns and screams reached her ears. She came closer to the force field, that was the wall of her cell. Standing there, she waited for what's going to happen. The noise faded and for the moment it was perfectly quiet. Four watchman, who were guarding her, flipped the tabled in the laboratory and hid beside it, waiting. The girl in the cage didn't move. Suddenly, the doors to the lab were kicked out by a man wearing blue tights, blue mask and a ridiculous shield with a star. She knew him. It was Captain America. The guards opened fire at him but he covered his body with the shield, which appeared pretty useful... and indestructible. He threw his shield, which cut off one guardian's head, while Captain got to the other man, punching him straight in the face with such strength that the girl wasn't sure if this man will ever recover. The other guard kept shooting but somehow, Captain man managed to miss every bullet.  
 _Someone should give these idiots a Stormtrooper outfit... -_ she thought.  
Once the guards had no more bullets in their guns, they hesitated if fighting Steve Rogers made sense. Captain used their moment of hesitation and punched the warden, who hit the wall on the other side of the lab, she could hear man's bones breaking. The last guard tried to flee but he didn't manage to get to the corridor. Steve's shield worked miracles. One metallic clang and it was quiet again.

All that was a new thing to her. She has never seen anyone but the guards with guns and rifles or the scientists that performed experiments on her and at that point, she felt confused. In fact, she hated the people who kept her in here but what about the shield-guy? Is he going to kill her too? Well, that would be a relief.

Captain America was breathing hard as he looked around the room. It was very dark and big, yet almost empty laboratory. A few tables, papers and colorful vials were lying in mess by the concrete walls. Shelves, now overturned. Few lamps, barely illuminating the inside. One, big, metal door. No windows. And a cell. In fact, a simple platform, but Steve knew it was surrounded with a force field. Inside there stood a girl. Well, so he assumed, because the _thing_ in the cell didn't look like a human at all. With her black, tangled locks, ashen skin and ripped white dress she looked more like a ghost or a demon.

-Nat, you might wanna see that. Tell everyone to gather up in the lab 7-02 - he said to the ear-piece.

-Be there in a second - a female voice answered.

The girl in a cage still didn't move. She looked straight into Steve's eyes, trying to find out what his intentions are. Her face was emotionless, like a statue. But what he saw in her eyes terrified him. It was a mix of the worst and most painful emotions - fear, terror, misery and anger. But still, she stood there, without a twitch, and looking at him.

-Hello there - Steve steeped closer and lifted a fold of papers from the ground.

 _Experiment 066 - "Raven"._

-So, you're Raven...?

No answer.

-That's ok. I won't hurt you unless you attack me.

She still didn't say anything but in this silence she heard a sound of footsteps on the corridor. Soon after a red-haired woman and a man in a blue-red-silver robot suit came into the lab. She knew them all. Baron von Strucker took care of that she knew all of the people she will once kill. Or rather be made to kill.

-Oh... Oh my God. Who is that? - asked Rhodes.

-No way... - a gasp slipped Black Widow's mouth.

-I think Pietro and Wanda weren't the only... experiments that survived. - Cap said looking through the files.

-Did she say anything? - Rhodey stepped forward and took a deep look at the girl.

-No. And I don't think she will. But we can't leave her here. I need Wanda, were is she?

-She and Pietro are checking the lower levels, they will be here in a minute.

-Less than a minute. - implied a voice. The girl didn't see him before. All she could notice is a blurred shape running into a room and stopping right in the place, where now stood a quite attractive, young man with silver hair and blue suit. That scared the shit out of her. That wasn't normal, none of it. A single thought passed her mind, but it was really hard to believe. Was that possible that she want't the only mutant? That there were others victims?

 _How many people did they stuffed with potions and experimented on?! How many of them were changed by this scepter?! -_ she screamed inside.

-What is it..? - new arrival was really taken aback.

-She is a mutant, at least that's what these files show - Natasha interjected - We don't yet know what did HYDRA do to her, she won't talk.

-Let me handle this. I'm quite good at mind stuff. - said another woman, with a strong Russian accent, entering the room.

 _Cool. That's great, invite more of your friends to stare at me like I was some kind of exhibit._

-Be careful, Wanda - Rhodey warned.

Woman approached to the cell. The girl inside stepped backwards as she saw a red fire in Wanda's eyes. Than she felt something... inside her head. It felt like there was somebody searching through her memories, digging in her brain. Almost as if her mind was a huge book and Wanda was this anxious librarian, desperately looking for an answer. Than, all of her memories started to fly before her eyes. It hurt.

-Stop it! - she shouted and fall to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. Wanda stepped away immediately with a concerned look at her face.

-What's wrong? - silver haired man approached Wanda and grabbed her shoulder.

-I... I don't know. She felt me searching through her thoughts. It never happened before. I have no idea what's going on.

-Did you see something? - asked Steve in a demanding voice.

-Not much. It seems like her memories were wiped out a few months ago. All I could see is this lab. She doesn't remember anything else. She's afraid, we need to get her out of here.

Hearing it, Natasha caught a glimpse of Steve's wry face.

-We don't know what she might be capable of. Wanda, can you put her into coma? - Cap quickly asked.

-You want to take her to the S.H.I.E.L.D. quarters? Are you sure?

-She's not a monster. This girl needs help, and we are the only ones that can give it to her. Besides, you think leaving her to die in this rotted cell is a better idea? - Cap inquired whilst all the rest stood in silence or searched through the lab.

-Well... No actually. - Wanda turned again towards the cage.

The girl inside was looking at her with tears in her eyes. Never had she been so scared. Before she could even think about doing something, stopping them, she felt something hitting her head. Before she blacked out she realized it was the floor.


	2. We are all pawns in somebody's game

**Chapter 1: "We are all pawns in somebody's game"**

She woke up in a bed. Opening her eyes slowly she realized that she was no longer in the force field cage. The girl jumped out of the bed and looked around. She was in the small, white room with no windows. Only a big glass. She couldn't see what's on the other side, it was more like a mirror, but she was smart enough to know that she is being watched. And than she realized how dreadful she looked. The girl kept staring in her grey eyes, bereft of any gleam.  
 _They really made me a monster._  
She couldn't bare the sight of her face anymore and when she finally turned, she saw that there were also two chairs and a table with a bottle of water. Jumping to it, she drank it with almost one sip.

-You're thirsty? I can get you more - she heard a voice from behind and almost choked to death. She turned as fast as she cloud, wanting to attack but somehow, she couldn't. Her powers was still stifled by the Witch.

There stood a bold, dark skinned man dressed in black leather, with an eye patch and some scars on his face. He walked slowly towards her.

-Hello, 'Raven', can I call you that? I'll call you that - he didn't even wait for the answer - I'm Nicholas Fury, the main director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you know what is that?

Silence.

-Ok. Let's do it other way. You ask me one question, I answer and ask you me one, agreed? - Fury sit down on the chair, with a hand ordering her to sit down as well.

She didn't.

-I am not your enemy. You don't trust me and that's good. It means you're not an idiot. But with you standing there and staring at me, we won't get far. I don't trust you too and that's why I want to talk to you.

-You want talk to know whether to kill me or not - the girl finally spoke. Her voice made Fury shiver. He didn't doubt that once she had a really beautiful, melodious voice with this impressive British accent. But now? Now it was rough, cold and stripped of all emotions.

-I'm not going to kill you. This would make no point. Why do you think I would like you dead? You are one of Strucker's mutant, and a very powerful one, as I heard. You were kept in one of their most secret bases. Even the Twins didn't know about your existence. You are very important to HYDRA and I would like to know what is so special about you.

-So I'm just a pawn, right? If I turn out useful, you will try to get me on your side and fight for what you think is right and if not you will get rid of me. How nice of you - she was far too ironical for a really sweet being she seemed to might have been one days.

-We are all pawns in somebody's game. Your only task is to decide on which side you want to fight.

-What makes you think I want to fight at all?

-Because you are too valuable to stay away, too... talented. HYDRA dragged you into this war and gave you a very special gift. As far as I am concerned there is no way to get it out of you so you can either choose an allay and fight or be forced to fight by people you despise. Or put a bullet in your head - he saw her expression and knew that finally she started to understand how valuable she is - So, let's start again, shall we? What's your name, 'Raven'?

-I don't know - she sighted with resignation. There was no point in playing resentful teenager. In fact, she was quite curious what this man has more to say.

-What?

-I don't know my name. Everybody called me Raven. I don't know why, I don't know who I am or what's so special about me. I don't remember my home, family... They deleted all of my past from my head, like I was some kind of a robot. I don't know if there's any way of getting them back. All I know is that they gave me this power and forced me to do horrible things with it.

-What power did they give you?

-I can control the sound, even materialize it. Also, few times I managed to change reality. I mean, influence things with music to change their form, color, even become something completely different. But doing this is very difficult and exhausting.

-This is amazing. But can you explain me how can you materialize sound?

-It's difficult to describe. I would show you, but that girl, Wanda... Who is she actually?

-She's like you. I mean, she is also a mutant with super powers.

-I would be grateful, if you would stop calling me 'mutant'. I prefer 'gifted'.

-Oh, right, sorry. My bad - Fury smiled - And and about your powers...

-I can kill with it, if that's what you want to know - Raven forced herself to give Fury the most dangerous look she could afforded. It didn't really worked, she was a terrible actress. At least it was worth giving a shot.

-That can be quite useful, actually. Listen, you know that we can't keep you here forever, right?

-That's obvious. What do you suggest me to do?

-Join us.

-Join? - Raven was really amused. That man really had no sense. -You freed me from HYDRA and killed these sons of bitches and I'm very grateful for that. But no, I won't join you. I won't play any stupid games. If you give ma a choice, I'll have a bullet, please. I'm tired of all this.

-I'll give you time to think on this because it's really worth concentrating. If you'll need anything, push this - he pointed on the red button on the wall, near the door. Nick stood up and left.

The girl had no idea what to do. She really wanted to believe him. But she had no proof that what he was saying was true. She needed time.

When Fury left the room she was alone once again. She wanted to rethink it all over again. So: a man, who claims to be a director of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers her to join his Avengers and take part in his war. Raven didn't trust them. Not yet. Life has taught her not to trust this kind of people. She did once and she ended up here with some shit floating through her veins without memories, without past, being nobody. Not this time.

The next few hours she spent lying on the bed and thinking.

 _Maybe Fury was right and I have no other way? I can't run all my life._

She heard a silent knocking and the door opened. It was Wanda. She entered the room very slowly, closed the door and came towards her.

-Hi. I' m Wanda...

-I know - Raven answered turning her head towards the wall

-I see you are much better, aren't you?

-Been worse - Raven didn't want to talk to her. She didn't want to talk to anybody at all, this was really not a good moment.

-I believe you.

-Sure you do.

-Look, I know how you feel. Let me help you. We both know that you need it.

-Yes, I need help. But what makes you think I need this help from you?

Wanda sighted and came closer.

-No matter how much you hate that idea, you are just like us. You're special. It doesn't matter how did you get this power. You have it now.

-I just want my life back - Raven's big, grey eyes filled with tears. Wanda sat beside her on the bed.

-Hey, it's ok. What's gone is not coming back. But you can have a new life, maybe not better, but good enough.

-Can you bring my memories back? - Raven suddenly turned her face to Wanda, who could see sheer pain in her eyes.

-I tried. But they are blocked. Unlocking them could kill you. It's too dangerous.

-So it's possible? - Raven turned deadly serious. For the first time she had hope. It felt... odd.

-As I said, it's too dangerous.

Raven turned away from Wanda and hid her face in her hands.

-What can I make for you to trust me? - Wanda seemed really concerned.

-I really would like to know.

-Just think it over, ok? When you'll want, just ask for me.

She stood up and left the room. Raven burst out with tears. She know there were cameras and that they were watching her through the glass but she didn't care. She just laid on the bed and cried wanting to leave this damn room. Raven didn't even know how long did they keep her in here. Now, when thinking about, it felt like if she won't go out she will go crazy. She felt like the room is getting smaller and smaller. She needed air, the urge to escape was greater than ever. Her confidence was replaced by fear, her body begun to tremble. Raven hid her face in the pillow and tried to stop thinking about this. She was exhausted.

 _Just fall asleep and stop thinking. There's nothing better you can do._

Misery and fear. That's all she could feel.

* * *

-Why haven't they told us about her? - Pietro asked. They were in the room just next to Raven's with two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents armed with guns "just in case". The Twins followed her ever since Steve got her out of HYDRA's base.

-Maybe they didn't trust us that much. She was 'top secret', remember? I can't image what they were going to do with her.

-They must have done something terrible to her, only what was that?

-I'm afraid that we'll never find out.

Pietro kept looking at Raven.

 _She could be relay pretty -_ a single through passed his mind.

-I through you prefer blondes - Wanda smiled at her brother, reading his mind.

-Could you please stop doing that? I told you this so many times: stay away from my thoughts! And anyways, the fact that she's pretty dosn't mean anything. It's just a fact! - Pietro shouted at his sister with frustration.

-Oh, come on. And how many timed did I ask you not to run into my room and scaring the hell out of me? Don't pretend to be a saint.

-Scaring you and digging in my private thoughts are two different things. It's like reading someone's diary. Do I read your diary?

-No, because I don't have one.

-Whoa, guys. Calm down and stop shouting. I feel like a damn babysitter - the older agent looked at them, really pissed.

-Sorry, Frank - Wanda apologized and punched her brother in the stomach.

-You're sure that there's nothing interesting out there? I mean more interesting than... this? - Frank wasn't fond of the Maximoff twins. Actually, he wasn't fond of anyone.

-Don't you want to make me some sandwiches? - Wanda asked, looking at her brother with puppy eyes and cute smile.

-I could have had a dog instead of this... - Pietro smirked at his twin sister a second before he disapered from the room.

* * *

Hope you like it so far ;) Please review, I would like to know what you think!


	3. A condition

**CHAPTER 2: A condition**

Raven woke up hours later. Surprisingly, she felt much better than before, probably because she was too hungry to care. She tried to remember when was the last time she ate anything. She could always call for Wanda. Despite the aversion she shared for her, Raven felt like for now, she is the only one that she can trust. Wanda made a good point: they were the same. She felt a bond with her and if Raven was to talk to anyone at all, it would be her. She tried to sort it out in her mind but hunger was terrible. At the moment that Raven rose from the bed to reach the red button the doors opened. _"No, no, no. Not again!"_ Raven was about to scream but than she smelled it. Scrambled eggs with bacon, fresh bread with butter and a cup of hot tea.

-Oh, you're awake... This is your breakfast, try not to eat to fast, ok? - said the guard, who brought her food, and put a tray on the table. As soon as he put it he left the room quickly.

 _Am I really that terrifying?_

But then she remembered her reflection in the mirror and was no longer surprised by the guards behavior.

After eating all the food on the tray in less than a minute Raven felt like she was in haven. She didn't remember eating anything as nearly good as that. Suddenly she forgot about all her fears and doubts. Now was a good time to make a decision. Well, what did she have to loose beside her life? In the worst case, S.H.I.E.L.D. would use her as a weapon of mass-destruction and destroy the world. Raven laughed softly to herself.

Half an hour has passed and she was pretty sure that the decision she made was the best option. She stood up and slowly pushed the red button.

-Is there anything you need? - a voice from the microphone spoke, spooking her a little.

-Yes. C-Can I speak with director Fury? - she asked faintly.

-Sure. He waited for you to ask.

Raven stepped back and sit on the chair. For the first time, she remembered, she was really nervous.

-Morning. Feeling better today? - Fury surprised her, she didn't expect him to come that quickly - It's rumored that you wanted to see me.

-Generally I don't believe in rumors but this time it's true.

-Good. So... have you made up your mind?

-Actually I did. But at first I'd like to apologize for yesterday. I was really not in the mood and I am sorry for how I reacted.

-Well, that's a good start - Fury grinned - apology accepted.

-Wait, what start?

-You call for me and you are being nice and polite. It's not hard to guess what is your decision.

-That's all? I say I'm sorry and you just accept me in?

-We are at war and we need the strongest people we can get. With your powers and temper, S.H.I.E.L.D. can achieve a lot. We don't fully trust you yet, we need to check some things and than we begin your training. We have some free rooms, you will get one and you'll begin your training session as soon as possible. We need you in the field. Do you agree for this?

-I do - this words were really hard to say - but before I have a request.

-Is it more like whim, or a thing that you can't live without?

-More like a condition.

-What's that than? - Fury sighted with resignation.

-My memories are blocked and I can not unlock them on my own. But I believe Wanda can. And I want her to try.

-She mentioned this. Also the fact that this could kill you.

-As I said, a condition.

-Why is that so important to you? - Nick didn't seem convinced.

-How can I fight for what I consider as 'good' if I don't even know who am I?

-Get Wanda here - Fury said to his ear-piece. - I don't know if this is a good idea. I understand your point but we can't afford to loose you. - before he finished talking, Wanda joined them in the room.

-How do you guys get here so fast? - Raven asked with frustration.

-Pietro gave me a lift - Wanda smiled, she sensed Raven's good humor - So I assume you are one of us now, right? Only some paperwork and... - she turned her face to Nick and read his mind to catch up with their conversation.

-Oh... - she sighted and her smile left her mouth and face turned really serious - I... I'm not sure, if...

-But I am, ok? I am and if you want me in your team you will do this, because in other case I will go crazy. Do you know how is feels not to know your real name?! - Raven burst with exasperation.

-Wanda, do it. - Nick commanded her. He knew this is the only way, also he understood Raven and felt pity of her.

-Fine, but not here. I need to know where is the border line and if I'm not killing her. Also I need a quick access to a respirator and maybe some morphine, it can be painful. It's more complicated than it seems. - when Wanda finished Fury called for some agents that waited outside.

-Agent Grimes, agent Munn, get her to the hospital wing. Get dr Calleman and tell him to do what Wanda says. - Nick ordered before leaving the room.

-Fine, let us go than, miss. - said Grimes and showed her out.

Agents lead her out to the small hall, with many doors. After a short walk they reached the large corridor with massive, metal walls and a high ceeling. Raven was happier than ever to be able to get out of the white room. Her current surrounding wasn't how she imagined it to be, but it was still a nice change. After a five minute walk and taking a lift they approached the hospital wing. She spotted a silver-haired guy talking to one of the doctors. He saw them, excused his interlocutor and run towards them.

 _God, I'll never get used to his speed -_ Raven still couldn't believe how fast he was.

-Oh, hi. I didn't expect to meet you here. Raven, that's Pietro, my brother. - Wanda introduced him without grater enthusiasm.

-What is she doing here? What's wrong? - he asked his sister, like the other girl wasn't even around.

 _Hi, nice to meet you..._

Raven hated being ignored. Somehow she could feel some kind of aversion that Pietro shared for her.

 _It is going to be a tough one._

-Don't even ask... - Wanda said with a tired voice just before she left them to instruct the doctors what to do. Pietro looked at Raven with expression that she couldn't read.

-Hello..? - despite the awkward atmosphere Raven tried at least to be polite.

-What is my sister up to? - Pietro was definitely not in the mood.

-To cut a long story short, she'll try to bring my memories back. - girl sighted with resignation.

-Wait, what? But she said... Ok, never mind. - he left as quickly as he appeared and joined his sister.

Raven watched the Twins closely as they started an argument.

 _How it that possible that he hates me so much?_

They didn't even talk before, so how could he share such dislike to her? Maybe he was jealous of her or something.

 _Ok, stop it, if he dislikes you, it is only his loss. Or luck..._

One of the doctors touched her back and pulled her out of reverie. Raven was led her to a bed and told to lay down. She did as she was was said.

-Are you sure about that? - Pietro asked quietly his sister while watching the doctors plug Raven to various medical equipment.

-No, but I know I need to try. Try to put yourself in her stead. I will stop when the danger will be to great. - Wanda calmed her brother and approached Raven - Ready?

-As always. - Raven smiled and closed her eyes.

She felt a twinge in her head. The more time passed, the more it hurt but was bearable. _So it begins_.

At first she could hear a slight hum in her ears. It wasn't that bad as she thought. The pain was gradually increasing, it was getting nasty. Smile left her face and was replaced by grimace of pain. Than there was this noisy shriek. It felt like someone was trying to blow her brain from the inside. She tried to scream... but she couldn't. Her chest was so heavy that she had a feeling that it's going to collapse and crush all her entrails. She opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything. No sound, no vision, only great pain and her own, internal screams.

Pietro watched Raven's body shake and tremble. He had no idea what he felt. Pity? Sorrow? Fear? He had a strong urge to stop all this. Was it possible that since the first time he looked at her he started to care for her so much?

 _I don't even know this girl..._

Suddenly a terrible scream escaped Raven's mouth.

-Wanda, stop it, you're killing her! - Pietro no longer could control his emotions. Wanda listened to her brother and started to let go, but Raven felt it.

-No! - Raven managed to scream out with a voice filled with pain. She couldn't let them stop, not yet. She was so close to remembering. All of a sudden, something started to break inside her head. Once the wall collapsed it was over. She was floating in the darkness. Feeling lost she managed to remain conscious but it lasted eternity.

 _I can't be dead. No, they wouldn't let me... -_ she repeated this trying to really believe it.

But the longer she was in the void, the less hope she had to see the light ever again. Raven, trying not to loose herself in this emptiness, strained her mind to find out if Wanda succeeded. She searched the deepest crannies of her mind looking for some images from her past. At first there was nothing, but she didn't give up. Than, in the void, she could hear voice she remembered, but she didn't know who it belonged to. She was just about to follow the voice when she felt someone touching her shoulder and heard a woman calling her.

-Raven, I know you can hear me, you must hear me!- it was Wanda, nearly crying - Wake up, please!

It was odd.

 _What was Wanda doing here? -_ she wandered, but then Raven realized that she was no longer in the darkness. As darkness began to give way to the light, she realized that she came back and again was in the S.H.I.L.D. facility, lying on a hospital bed. As her eyesight begun to return, the first thing she saw, was the Twins and a doctor leaning on her. Wanda was close to a hysteria, all cranky and frightened. Pietro was calmer, but she could see fear in his bright, blue eyes.

-Oh, thanks God, you're alive, I'm so sory, Raven...

-Kat. - she interrupted quickly, emotionless.

-What did you say? - after a long silence Pietro managed to ask.

-I'm Katelin Ravenwood.

* * *

Ok, guys, I obviously won't be able to post every day, but I have about 20 chapters planned (fluff is coming, don't worry!) so stay tunned!


	4. First step to freedom

**CHAPTER 3:** **First step to freedom**

-Stand back. Move away please, move! - director Fury bellowed, entering the room - Wanda, what's going on?!

-I-I think it worked, sir.

-Did she say anything? - Fury asked with restlessness.

-Her name is Katelin Ravenwood. That's all we know for now.

-Katelin? - Nick approached her slowly - Look at me, this is very important. What do you remember? Are all your memories back?

Kat still couldn't calm down. All trembled and still in shock, she tried to sit down on the bead. As soon as she lifted her head, the pain forced to lay down again. Taking a few deep breaths, she saw the way everyone was looking at her. They wanted to know. Kat closed her eyes for a brief moment just to sort everything out and try to understand what the hell just happened.

-No, only small part. - she said after a long while, opening her eyes - Most of them are just blurred images that I cannot read. But yeah, I do feel fine, thanks for asking.

-Forgive my directness, I'm really glad that you're ok, but if there's anything specific that you would like to share with us...

-No problem, I got used to that. And believe me, if there was something important for your 'war' I wouldn't hide it. Strucker and his assistants never let me in on the details of their experiments. They only told me things vital to my survival. - Kat replied emphatically.

 _But none of them should be of your concern._

Kat's shaking body finally calmed down and she started getting used to her present state of mind. She was able to remember small pieces of her past, but she felt like the rest is just to reveal. They were in her mind, not blocked anymore but too deep to be remembered that quickly. It was sort of irritating, knowing but not remembering. But Kat didn't care. Actually, she felt better than for the past 15 months that she had spent in HYDRA's base.

 _First step to freedom... -_ Kat couldn't help smiling.

-Katelin, I'm so sorry for that. I was just about to stop when... when it all... - Kat just realized that Wanda, standing in Pietro's embrace, was still staring at her on the verge of hysteria.

-Oh, Wanda, please, don't be. - Kat sit on the bed slowly, making sure that the pain won't come back - I'm alive and what's more I have some of my memories back. You can't imagine how grateful I am, I owe you a big favorite. - Wanda seeing Kat smiling, calmed down her nerves and sighted with a relief.

-You scared the hell out of me, don't you dare to do that again! - she said quickly taking Kat's hand. She didn't expect that direct gesture. Sitting like that for a second, Katelin saw Pietro out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling. At her. She couldn't believe how devastatingly handsome he was at that moment.

 _What is wrong with this guy? At one moment he acts like an ass and a few minutes later gives me that... smile -_ she felt like melting and she didn't like it at all. She hated her reactions to handsome man, always the same.

-You must be really exhausted - said Fury, as always at the worst possible moment.

-I agree that I would be happy to have some rest.

-That's unfortunate because we have a very important case to talk about. Follow me -director led her out of the room, helping her to walk. They heading towards the lift and leaving everybody, including Pietro, behind.

 _Calm down, you stupid idiot!_

Always the same, she was too soft. Definitely.

Katelin and director Fury entered the lift. There was some stupid tune playing in the background. He didn't say a word making this ride really awkward. Kat looked at her reflection in the big mirror on her left hand-side. She looked as if she was run over by a train, as usual of course, but better then before. After a short while, the lift stopped, what greatly pleased Katelin. They were on the highest level. Fury led her through a grey corridor and and than, through a big door. They found themselves in a pretty luxurious and modern office, belonging to Fury, as Katelin supposed. She wasn't mistaken. Director sat beside a huge desk and pulled out of the drawer a file of documents.

-Once I have lived up to our agreement, let's talk about the Avengers initiative. - Kat knew this was coming. Despite she knew that it was all about her powers, not herself, she was flattered by Fury's eagerness to have her in his team.

-I'm all ears - she replied, gladly sitting by Fury's desk.

-I know that you are very talented and that your gift is very special. I believe you, but still I am waiting impatiently to see them.

At this point Kat realized that her powers aren't bounded anymore. She wasn't sure how much she could show him in her state. So taking a deep breath, Katelin rubbed her palms. She raised one hand and Fury saw something looking like a violet-blue flame. It's shape was still changing, turning into all the geometric figures. But not only he could see it, he could hear it. The sound wasn't very pleasant but with every new shape of the flame, the sound changed. It was a combination of wishing, cracking and squeaking. But there was more to it. Somewhere in the background, he could hear music. As if it wanted to reveal it self but it was too weak.

-You wandered how sound looks like, right? - Kat said smiling - I'm not sure how that's going to end, but I'll try. Do you like Vivaldi? - she asked not even waiting for Fury to answer.

With one flick of her wrist the flame exploded into millions threads, every one of them made a different sound, but together they created music - Vivaldi's Four Seasons. Just as instruments, the violet-blue threads 'played' the theme that Raven told them to. Kat's hands and fingers were moving gently as if she'd been controlling every single move of all the threads. The themes kept changing from one to another together creating fluent sounds, which in Fury's brain turned into the most beautiful music, Fury has ever heard. A big smile grew on her face when she saw Director's face. - You didn't expect that, did you? - she said, when the threads begun to return towards her palm and the music started to fade, when it completely died away.

-No, I didn't - after a while Fury managed to answer. - That was very beautiful, but can you explain me how can this be... well, dangerous?

-How good are you with physics? - Katelin asked, smiling.

-Clearly not good enough to understand your power.

-The sound is a wave, obviously. So, creating a very powerful sound wave can push away trucks or bring down buildings, which I have yet to learn - Kat smirked. - But for now it... - at that point Katelin stammered. She remembered all these innocent lives she had been forced to take and all the pain that she caused. - For now I'm strong enough to kill with such waves. Or knock people down with some low ultrasounds.

Director listened without interrupting her and once she finished, Fury passed her a briefcase, still without saying a word. Kat opened it and looked through the papers. Conditions, regulations and other boring stuff.

\- What am I supposed to do with it?

-Read and sign it, preferably. In the living quarters there's a room waiting for you. Once you sign it, you will be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

-What does it mean, actually? What will I have to do?

-We'll give you two days to accommodate and than you'll begin training. If you are to be a part of the team you need to know and learn how we fight. The time between training is to your deposition, in the facility or outside.

-Everything's great... but do I have to read it now? - she asked with resignation looking at the bunch of papers.

-As soon as possible. You're not really allowed to be in here if you're not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. But given your state I think I can make a small exception.

-Thank you, director. Is that all?

-Yes. Agent Clare Forren will lead you to your room and let you in on all the details.

The doors opened and Katelin saw a short, blonde woman with a doll face. By appearance, Kat would have never suspected that she is a well trained assassin.

-Hello, Raven, it's lovely to see you - she smiled. - Let's go than, no time to loose - she greeted her with a high, melodious voice.

They had a pretty long way ahead. Clare answered every question Kat asked. Mainly it was about the details of The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's work and also other team members. Yes, she wanted to know more about Pietro and she found it exceptionally pathetic. But before Clare mentioned Maximoff twins, Katelin knew everything about the rest of the team. Unfortunately, when asked properly, agent Forren could talk for hours. And accidentally, Kat asked this 'proper' question. But still she preferred listening to a story of how Clare worked under cover as a model than talking about her shitty past. Yeah, that was not so bad.

-...and than there's Wanda and Pietro Maximoff - Katelin suddenly started to listen to what Clare was saying - their history is a long one. They've joined us after the battle of Sokovia, I've told you about before. Well, Pietro actually got shot, few times. He was really close to death, but we managed to save him, what was really difficult, given that he had like 12 bullets inside his chest. - Kat looked at Clare with eyes wide open, but she didn't seem to notice that.

-Wait, what? How is that possible?

-Well, I'm afraid that this is top secret. - Clare smirked - and I'm afraid that I will have to finish another time, we have reached your room.

 _Well, just in bloody time_ \- said Kat to herself realizing that apparently they've been walking too fast.

Clare opened the door and they entered a small, cozy room. The walls were light grey and on the floor there was a navy-blue carpet. On the wall opposite the door there was a panorama window, looking out on a big forest. Beside the window there was a couch, two armchairs and a small table. Katherine was amazed with a room that she was given. All furniture were very modern in colors of grey and blue with some red accents.

-There's a bathroom. - said Clare pointing on the door on the left - In the closet you'll find some clothes, they should fit you. I have to go now, I have plenty of work to do. It's 6:38 PM right now, nobody will disturb you until tomorrow, 1 PM, ok? You'll have time to rest and read through these files. In case, just call. - she said throwing Kat a cellphone - Yes, it's yours, keep it. You'll need it. - smiling she left.

-Thank you... - that was the only thing Katherine managed to say before being left alone.

 _Holly shit._

Nothing else came to her mind. Standing like an idiot in the middle of the room, _her_ room she looked around again. S.H.I.E.L.D. was full of surprises. After a while she moved and put the files and _her_ phone on the table and looked through the window. It was cloudy and must have rained not long ago, because raindrops still remained on the pane. It was Katherine's favorite weather, sad and melancholic. Still looking out, she spotted a small training area. There was Steve Rogers training with some recruits. She knew him really well from Clare's stories. Kat watched them for a good while when she felt her eyes closing. Kat looked at the watch on the wall - 7:12 PM.

 _For more than half an hour I have stood looking out the window. God, what's wrong with me? -_ sometimes she was just tired of herself. _\- How am I supposed to be an Avenger if I such an wimp?_

She stepped back and headed to the bathroom. It was bigger than she supposed. There was a bath but Kat preferred a shower, she was too lazy to wait for the water fill entire tub. She stripped quickly, minding not to look at the mirror, she was really scared to see her reflection right now. It hadn't been five minutes when she was out, searching the closet for some loose t-shirts. When she found one she put it, brushed her wet hair and walked straight to the bed. Before she layed down she picked up the phone to set an alarm clock.

 _Knowing me, I'll break this damn phone in a few days._

She put the phone on the shelf beside her bed and before she could realise, she was already asleep.

* * *

So, for a brief moment, we're leaving this heavy atmosphere ;) In the next chapters I'll focus more on... well, you'll have to read it yourself!

Please review, it's getting a bit lonely in here!


	5. Agent Ravenwood

At first I'd like to thank MyOwnPersonalHeaven for a first review! I'm so glad that you liked it and hope that you're not the only one out there. Enjoy the new chapter :3

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Agent Ravenwood**

After a 15-hours sleep, Katelin was awakened by the alarm in _her_ phone. At first, she looked around the room confused. A feeling of being in her own room, not in a cell, and being able to go wherever she wants without any guards watching her was exceptionally weird. After turning off the irritating sound coming from the phone, she sat on the bed and stated that so long a sleep wasn't a very good idea. Her head was heavy and she was not really well-rested at all. And hungry, very hungry. Again. Getting up she spotted a big trace with food on the table beside the couch.

 _I'm beginning to like them -_ Kat smiled to herself

Without a moment of hesitation she stuffed her face with delicious sandwiches, wishing there was more. A cup of tea gave her a new lease of life to live to endure the next day. Supping, she remembered that she yet had do read through the files from Fury.

 _Later. -_ she thought smiling and headed to the bathroom.

She washed her teeth and face. After she resembled a human being she left the bathroom and dressed in a pair of black jeans and baggy, grey jumper. In this outfit, Kat looked as if she has been pulled out of a monochrome film. The only color that could be spotted was a little hint of pink on her cheeks.

Reluctantly she grabbed a briefcase and fall into her bed.

 _Boring, boring, boring. Oh, wait... Nah, boring._

She didn't delve into details, just read briefly through it and still it took her one and a half an hour. Once she finished, Kat grabbed a pen and signed all the papers, in which she has almost drowned. She started gathering the files and putting them back to the briefcase when somebody knocked to her door. After Kat's invitation a man came in.

-Hello, I'm agent Stanley, I was sent here to take the files and show you around. - nervously he combed through his brown, shining hair - You have signed them, haven't you?

-Oh, yes, I-I have - Katherine replied quickly getting these papers all together and giving them to the young man.

-Great. I'll be back in few minutes, I just need to take them back to director Fury's office - he smiled leaving.

These 'few minutes' Kat spent staring out the window to the training area. She was really curious how her training will look like. Back in HYDRA facility her training was limited to 'kill or survive'. The only tactics Kat has ever learned was her own. She had no idea about working in a team, this idea seemed so distant...

Trying not to think about it, she focused again on observing a training session. And than she spotted him. Pietro.

-Oh, no, no way! - she screamed moving out of the window.

There were several reasons why she shouldn't let her 'fascination' with the speedster proceed. The first and most important was the fact that they were to be partners in combat. More feelings means more weak spots. And weakens leads to death - that was the only reasonable thing HYDRA ever thought her. Secondly, she could seance the aversion Pietro shared for her. Katelin had no idea why is that but she wasn't going to delve into it.

 _Well not to mention that you are way to clumsy and wimpy to even try. -_ Kat thought. - _And besides, you fancy every handsome guy that comes in your way, it's high time you stopped -_ saying this to herself she saw agent Stanley standing in the doors.

-Are you ready?

-Oh yes, very, very ready. - Kat almost ran out of the room.

 _No more 'Pietro' shit today -_ she promised herself.

-...everything ok? - they yet had to get used to her unusual behavior.

-Yeap, I just can't wait the see this place. - Kat lied.

-Good. - Stanley led her down the hallway - So, we're now in the living quarters belonging to the Avengers. You are a neighbor to the Maximoff twins

 _Either the're doing it on purpose or I'm just a child of bad luck -_ Katelin usually spoke to herself more often than to the real people.

\- Agent Forren told you about them, didn't she?

-You can say I know everything about them - Kat gave him a prominent smile.

On the end of the corridor there was a big living room in a very modern style. In the corner there stood a big piano and next to it an exclusive stereo with gigantic loudspeakers. A sofa and some chairs were placed in the middle of the room, just by a mini bar. On the left hand-side there was a small kitchen area with the newest food processors.

Looking around the room, her gaze stopped on the piano. Kat remembered how much she loved to play when she was younger and how much music meant to her before she got her powers.

 _Well, actually not much have changed -_ Kat grinned gently.

-Here's the common room, but everybody calls is a party room. You can imagine why. - Stanley smirked - And whenever you're hungry you can help yourself, there's plenty of food in the kitchen - he added pointing at the huge fridge.

\- We're now going to a training center, where you'll spend a lot of your time - Stanley continued.

-When will I begin my training?

-Can't wait, huh? - he smiled towards her - In one or two days, at the latest, I think. First, you will pass a combat test, do you know what is this? - seeing Kat shaking her head for 'no' he begun to explain - We must know your abilities and check what you already can do. After that you will be put to a certain training groups. But I think that besides the basic training, given your talent, you will also have lessons with Wanda or Pietro Maximoff. You know, the super-power club thing. - after this information, Kat didn't even realized that Stanley laughed and was looking at her. She just thought about how miserable her life was.

 _And there you go again. Well done, Kat, now dig out of this ocean of anguish -_ Kat's internal critic stated.

And so she broke her promise not to think about the very attractive, silver-haired young man.

\- You're ok...? - Stanley saw her strange face expression and asked with concern.

-Yeap, sorry for that. So, you were saying? - Katelin quickly changed the topic.

-Right, combat test... - at this point Kat really didn't feel like listening. She often liked to drift away and sink in her thoughts. She was bored with all this talking, she wanted to start doing something. She was an agent now, right?

 _So stop showing me around and talking and let me kick someone's ass! That sure would help me._

When they've finally reached the biggest training hall, Kat was feeling blissful. In front of them, there was a huge hall in the size of a big air dock. It was filled with fighting people, obviously. They were divided into groups, every one of these were training something else. All around the hall she could see various training objects. There were poles with many rungs, big mattresses, moving walls, chain nets and many more.

-I suppose you would like to take a break and watch them, but I'm afraid we're not allowed to stay here. - Stanley warned Kat, seeing her eager face.

-Can I help you? - they heard a male voice from behind. Turning around, Kat saw Steve Rogers approaching them. She recognized him by his suit. When he saw Katelin he stopped amazed, recognizing her. - Raven, I didn't expect to see you here so quickly.

-Yet here I am. Actually... - she wanted to introduce herself properly but Steve's laugh interrupted her.

-So, you're here for training?

-No, I'm just being showed around by agent... - she had just realized that she had completely forgot his name. Smiling awkwardly she pointed at her guide.

-Stanley. Well just call me Jimm - Stanley answered with resignation.

-Right. Ehm, sorry. - Kat liked to call herself 'a queen of awkwardness' and it proved correct once again.

-Carter, would you mind if I took her from you and introduce her to our training system? - Steve grinned charmingly at Kat.

 _What's about all this hot guys around here? -_ she almost cried. _\- Do they breed the most sexy guys just to make them superheroes? That would make sense. A bunch of handsome guys and me. It can't end well._

She'd been there before. Many boys wooded her, before it all started, she was very beautiful after all. But every date ended the same. She knew this disgusted look upon their faces and awkward 'Bye... I'll call you'. She had no idea what was she doing wrong. She just wasn't properly prepared to life. Sooner or later her relationships ended like the one with Pietro. She didn't even had a chance to fully get to know somebody and they already shared a dislike towards her.

-No, not at all. Actually I have a bunch of stuff to do. - Stanley smiled. - I'll pick you up in half an hour and we'll continue, ok?

-Sure, thanks Jimm. - she said behind him, because he didn't even wait for her answer, turned back and left the training hall. And so Katelin was left alone with a super-hot, muscled Captain freaking America.

-Have you ever had a combat training? - Rogers asked over a noise of fight filling the hall as they started walking between fighting groups.

-Yes, but it never looked like this. More like 'kill or get killed' thing. - Steve's face turned a bit scared when he looked back at her. Seeing this Kat rushed with explanation - Strucker had to make sure that his 'mutant' was 100% successful. Also, I think he didn't really had time to play training like this. He wanted me ready as soon as possible - she tried to turn it all to a joke but Steve could see that it was everything but funny to Kat.

-But that's gone, you can't think about it right now. Nobody's going to force you to do anything against your will. Not any more. What's done is done. Just forget.

-Thank you, Captain - she said, smiling sadly - but I'm done forgetting. I want to remember every single moment I've spet with them so that I can give them a proper reward once I meet them again.

-I'm not really sure if revenge is a good idea. It might blind you and make you no less a monster that these scientists that were experimenting on you. - he stopped and grabbed her arms, making her look at him. - Katelin, I need you to be fully responsible for your actions. You are to join the Avengers, I can't have to worry about you out in the field, I must trust you - his face was deadly serious.

-I don't think that I am the right person for this task - she realized this right now. How could anyone trust her if she didn't? - Let's face it. I'm an emotional wreck and even I can't predict my actions. I'm afraid that you won't have much use of me. I need a psychiatrist rather than a trainer.

-I don't think so - Steve smiled again - I think you just need to believe in yourself and stop blaming yourself for what happened, for you are not the one to be blamed. You may be a bit broken but we're here to fix this. Now, let's not talk about it, we have work to do! - Steve patted her on her arm, trying to cheer her up and give her some optimism. Kat agreed with him, that was not the right time, nor place, to worry about her past. He went on with showing her around and explaining various fighting techniques. She was led to the armory and other four training areas including the one outside. It came out much bigger, than she first thought. The major piece of it was surrounded by buildings, so she could't see it from her room. Katelin gladly realized that the silver-haired man was no longer here, so he could not bother her mind. For now.

-Here the efficiency training take place. Also, once a few weeks, we have a small outdoor game, it's so much fun - his laugh was really encouraging - Have you ever played paintball? - Kat nodded for yes - Good. So it's pretty much the same only with real guns. - seeing her face, Rogers chuckled - No need to worry, Raven. We have the latest technology here, I'd like to remind you. Guns are real but bullets aren't. They are more like holograms really. It hurts when they hit you, actually it feels like you got shot by a real bullet. But after a few minutes the pains fades and you're left with some bruises. It is the best possible training and it's so much fun. So when you'll get shot for the first time with a real bullet... well you will be prepared.

-That's a bit spooky way of training - Kat joked. - And what exactly are this bullets made of?

-Frankly, I have no idea. What's important is that they work - they both busted out with laughter.

The time they were given had passed and Steve got a call that agent Stanley was waiting for 'Agent Ravenwood' as he called her. It sounded absurdly but, heck, it was really bad ass. It took them a good few minutes to reach Jimm and Kat was just about to leave when Rogers stopped her.

-Hey, we were planning to make a little meeting, I'm not sure if you know, but Tony's going to come over tomorrow evening. But knowing him this would end up more like a party. Everybody's eager to meet you closer. - Katelin was taken aback with his request.

 _Did HE just invite ME for a party? -_ she couldn't believe her ears. There was truly a big progress in her social life. She was very proud of herself that she managed not to screw up this time.

-Yes, sure! I can't wait meeting the Iron Man - she smirked.

-Yeah. That's what I get for being nice - Steve smiled back -So, see you soon - he waved her and left towards one of the training groups.

Stanley and 'agent Ravenwood' left the training hall. Kat was showed three more levels and a huge yard. She was happy to find out that she would be free to go out for the big part of the forest. She loved being alone in the woods more than everything. That was the only place where she could fully relax and sink in her dreams or simply read a book in peace. Kat almost forgot how much she loved to read. Her life was never perfect, good enough but not perfect. But the only think that made it 'good enough' was her own world that she'd created in her head.

-Ehm, Jimm? - Kat disrupted gently. She wasn't even listening to Jimm, who was telling her some 'funny' accidents that happened during his missions - Do you have any library here? And maybe some sort of wi-fi access?

-Why did you have to ask? You spoiled the surprise! - Kat's jaw dropped with astonishment. She didn't really expect them to have a library, because what for? - I see you're quite excited - Jimm said seeing Kat's wide grim and her body shaking with impatience to see the library. - What's your favorite book?

-Oh God, I don't have one. But I guess all of J. R. R. Tolkien's books. He was a genius. But let's not start this subject or you'll end up with me talking of the history of elves for at least two hours - Jimm laughed at this, what kind of annoyed Kat. She really hated when somebody made fun of her love for professor Tolkien's books even if it was an innocent chuckle - Hey, don't judge. I'm a geek and I'm proud of it.

-So you do remember more than 'some' stuff than, right? - Jimm made a point.

-Well, memories keep coming back but they are all from ages ago. I still have no idea how exactly I ended up being... this.

-Everything in it's own time. Let's not worry, I bet that you have enough of these problems. Come on, we're not done yet with sightseeing - Stanley grinned.


	6. Shall we dance?

**CHAPTER 5: Shall we dance?**

The next day begun as Kat might have expected - early. Too early. She clambered out of her very comfortable, warm and cozy bed and smartened herself up. She dressed up really fast, a thought of some toasts with Nutella made her go crazy. She almost run to the kitchen.

Unfortunately the room wasn't empty. By the table she saw Wanda and a man, she didn't see before. They stopped talking when she came in and looked curiously in her direction.

 _Oh, awkward again. How nice..._

-Kat, you're awake! - Wanda greeted her with her warm and kind of caring voice - I don't suppose you guys met before?

-No, not personally - the dark skinned man got up and came towards her - The only time I saw you, you were lying unconscious in the quin jet. - he joked - I'm Sam Wilson. And Falcon, when the Avengers needs me.

-Falcon, the flying guy. Right, I've heard a lot about you- she smirked - I'm Kat Ravenwood, but I suppose you already know that.

-Obviously. Your reputation precedes you.

All three laughed while Sam invited Kat to sit with them to have a breakfast. The nice, and not awkward at all, atmosphere was disturbed by a ringtone. Katelin picked up her phone, it was Steve calling.

-Good morning, Raven. I hope you are ready for a combat test, because you're starting in a half an hour. There's a suit waiting for you in your room, if you'll need anything else, call me. I'll be waiting in the hall A3, don't be late. - he hung up instantly.

-Is he always like that, or... - Kat asked quizzically.

-He has a bunch of things to do, that's normal. - Wanda pointed out - You better finish this toast quickly. I'll give you one advice: if you're training with Rogers, never be late. He is very nice and forgiving but he hates laggards. And that's why Steve and my brother doesn't get along too well.

-Wait, what? Isn't your brother supposed to be super quick?

-Generally yes. But he doesn't give a shit. Pietro really hates morning training and... well he just skips them.

-That's freaking brilliant! I have to follow this idea - Kat laughed. But despite her joke, she finished quickly and left Sam and Wanda to get prepared. She had this unusual impression that Steve liked her, she didn't want to ruin that.

When Kat got back to her room she found a black suit hanged on her drawer. It looked quite similar to the one agent Forren was wearing. Raven jumped in the suit and took a look at the mirror. The suit was so tight that it was like a second skin. All her feminine shapes were so exposed that Kat couldn't help blushing. Though they were covered by the black, elastic material, she felt naked. Kat looked at her phone - 10 minutes left. She gathered her hair in the high pony tail, took three deep breaths and hurried for the hall A3. She got there before time so she had some time to take a glimpse of how this hall looks like. She remembered an advise given by HYDRA: always pay attention to your surrounding.

-Morning! Are we ready? - at this greeting Kat turned away from the glass door and saw three man entering the hall: Steve, director Fury and a third man, unknown to her.

-O, hello, hi. Emm... Ready...? No, I mean yes, yes! Always.

 _Shit, shit, shit, I told you, Kat, don't get nervous, DON'T GET NERVOUS!_

\- What am I supposed to do?

-Fight. - third man in a black suit stepped forward - Henry Lewis, director of enlistment recruits. You are Katriece Ravenwood, right?

-Katelin, actually. - Kat corrected him. For the first time there was somebody in here that didn't fully know her name.

-Yes, of course. Come here. - as she approached he take a good look at her. Seeing Lewis' eyes scanning her made her very uncomfortable - Before you start fighting I need to answer some things.

Lewis started asking Kat some basic questions, as did she fight a lot, what is her weapon of choice and stuff like that. In the meantime Fury and Rogers walked away and took a sit in the small lodge near the entrance. Questions ended and Lewis leaved to take place near Fury.

-The test begins now - she heard Lewis' voice coming from the speakers in the corners of the walls -We will start slowly. There will be holograms appearing in the field, your task is to defeat as many as you can. Can we start?

Kat's voice stuck in her throat, but she managed to say 'Yes' loudly enough for them to hear.

Two soldiers materialized in front of her. Kat balked, unable to move. She remembered those black suits and helmets. The way they moved... they looked just like the ones that dragged her out of her home and locked her in the cell. Suddenly all of her memories started flowing in front of her eyes. But this time she didn't break. She couldn't. Kat suppressed tears accumulating in her eyes and turned her sorrow into hatred. She felt stronger that ever before, she knew that she will win this time.

Enemies started running towards her, but she didn't move. She was standing still, waiting with a scary grin on her face. Her heart was beating so strong and so fast that she wasn't sure if she could focus on something else. Adrenaline was flowing in her veins. The attackers were closer and closer. No move, not until they were two steps from her. Finally, in a split second, she held out her hands in front her and hit the attackers with a powerful, violet-blue sound wave. They flew 10 meters across the hall and landed hard on the ground.

-Impressive - Katelin heard Lewis' voice - let's try harder.

This time it wasn't so easy. Soldiers appeared in a circle, one by one surrounding her. But Kat want't planning to loose this time, either. Nor ever again.

-Shall we dance? - this wasn't Kat's voice. It was Raven's. Powerful, fearless and ready to fight.

Three man sitting on the lodge heard a sound of drums. Drums and human voices. Fury saw it before, in his office. A violet flame kindled under Raven's feet, shooting up with thousands of threads, that were the source of the music - very beautiful and frightening music. Male choir was singing louder and louder. Raven materialized two, violet-blue daggers in her hands and once again, waited for the first attacker to approach. "Do not bother during the fight. If the enemy wants to attack you, he will. And you will be waiting. And you kill him." she remembered. Though they were just holograms, they were very well programmed. She saw fear and doubt in their eyes. Finally, the first enemy decided to attack and found himself in her reach. And that was when the dance begun.

* * *

-How do you think she's doing? I mean Kat, on the test - asked Wanda, sitting on her coach. Pietro looked at her over his phone with a very sarcastic look. They were chilling in her room, enjoying a break in the exercises.

-Do you think about anything else than her?

-I do, but clearly, you don't - Wanda almost burst out with laughter.

-Why the fuck do you keep doing this?! We had a deal! My thoughts stays mine!

-This time I kept the deal. I didn't get into your mind... - Pietro was looking daggers at her.

-So? Do you want to tell your little sister what is it all about, hmm?

-No. - Pietro got up and headed towards the door.

-Oh, come on. You know than sooner or later, I will find out.

-What do you want to hear?

-What do you think about Katelin?

-I think that everybody in here are exaggerating. She has a very mighty power, that is true, but so do you. When she appeared, everybody started jumping around her, wanting to see her, to touch her, like she was a little, beaten puppy! And believe me, she is not.

-Now you're exaggerating. They care about her, like they cared about me, when you... When you were thought to be dead. It is not her fault that they treat her like that. Maybe you should try to talk to her?

-What for? What could I talk about with a girl who only remembers being a prisoner and keeps complaining about her miserable fate?

-What are you talking about? Have you ever spoke to her? How can you judge her not even knowing her?

-Apparently I can. Actually I'm tired of this resting. I'm going for a run.

He moved so quickly, that Wanda barely noticed. She knew her brother, and generally she knew people. This relationship couldn't end in hatred, Wanda was sure about that. All they needed was a little spark, but that would be a piece of cake for her.

* * *

When the attacker through himself on Katelin, she made a quick dodge, took a swing and cut the man's throat from the half-pirouette. The rest, seeing that, decided that it was no point in lingering. They attacked her all together. She was surrounded from every side.

 _I can't make a semicircular wave, but it will blow me up as well'_ \- she begun marking. She always minded to think over her every move - _Or maybe high frequency sound? Or... -_ Kat made up her mind in a perfect time. One second more and she would loose. But not now, not here.

Man on the lodge saw as three of attackers had their heads blown up, probably because of the very powerful sound wave sent inside their heads. One of the man behind Katelin managed to cut her forearm. The wound wasn't real but it really pissed her. The solider ended up with a materialized dagger between his eyes. She was getting bored of this. They were going to die anyways. Katelin feinted, waiting for the good music moment and when the sound of drums pealed, she decided this was high time. She sang along to the drums and her voice was so powerful that the last standing soldiers flew few feet up and fell down on the ground. Music slowly faded and once it died out, no sound could be heard besides Katelin's heavy breathing. She was damn proud of herself.

-Fine. - Lewis' voice could he heard once again from the speakers - Test is over. - he got up, took all his papers and prepared to leave.

-And? - Kat inquired as she approached him. Lewis turned around and looked at her surprised.

-What do you mean?

-How was it?

-How was what? - Katelin was sure, that he's doing this on purpose just to piss her off. He was doing a great job.

-My fight... - she answered through gritted teeth.

-You have absolutely no technique, everything you do is a coincidence, you think too much and avoid the clash, in stead of taking it with honor. Typical HYDRA's puppet. We, well actually Captain Rogers, will have planty of work with you. - Lewis almost left the hall, but he turned around and smirked at her - Oh, 'Raven', one more thing. Don't show off. We have all seen miracles, your gift is nothing special.

Kat stood rooted to the spot. She was seething with anger, very confused at the same time.

-What a motherfucking, bloated dickhead! Did you hear him?! Did you?! He called me a fucking HYDRA's puppet!- Kat shouted to Rogers soon after Lewis and Fury left - Who the fuck does he think he is?! I swear, the next time I see him...

-Whoa, language. - Steve's voice was very soft, which made Kat even more angry. - That is just how he is. And that is why he doesn't spent more time in the facility, that is absolutely necessary. But he is second to no one when it comes to recruitment, so we just had to live with it. You will get used to this it. But you can't loose control like this, you're a solider now. But personally, I think that you made a great job here. I've never seen anything like this before. Lewis is exaggerating. The only case that we will have to work on is yours humility. - Rogers smiled towards Kat.

-I'm sorry, Cap. I loose my control way too often. I will try... But later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go for a walk. - few moments more and she would have exploded.

-If this will help you - Steve said before she left.

Katelin left the hall as quickly as she could. On her way to the forest, she dropped in on her room to change her uncomfortable uniform on a plain, grey t-shirt and oversize blouse, she found in her closet. It was hard to find anything, because her eyes were filled with tears of anger.

The weather outside was just perfect - sky covered in dense, grey clouds; it was drizzling. Kat took a deep breath of the fresh air as she got out of the facility and delved into the forest.

* * *

Ok, I know, I went all the way with this chapter, hope that it went fine ;) And since the music is a big part of this story and as well as Kat's character, I've decided to add more music into it. I have took inspiration from Elder Scrolls V OST for this combat, so if you'd like to listen, here it is: watch?v=r3rmcSzb6XE


	7. Music helps

**CHAPTER 6: Music helps**

He was running as fast as he could. Trees were passing him with the speed of sound and before Pietro could realize, he was on the other corner of the wood, many miles away from the New Avengers facility. He found himself by the small lake with pure, cold water. Pietro stood there for a little while catching his breath. He was so angry. Actually he had been angry for 4 days non-stop. After his operation he wasn't controlling his emotions but after a week, everything was back to normal but when this Raven showed up, he returned to his former state.

-What did she do to me? - Pietro asked himself, but quickly shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Wanda was right, he was thinking of Kat constantly, but still wasn't sure how he felt about her. He didn't want to contemplate about this case once again, though. Quickly, Pietro decided to go back, but this time slowly. He wasn't in a hurry to go back, but it was getting colder and, judging by the upcoming clouds, the storm was coming.

Pietro was almost at the facility, but something drew his attention. Music. More of a murmuring, actually. Obviously, he couldn't resist checking it, but deep inside, he sensed what was the source of the sound and probably this drew him to follow the sound.

He turned from the path, into the tress. After a while he spotted a small clearance. The music was getting louder but still soft and gentle. When Pietro found himself on a verge of a glade, he saw her.

Katelin was sitting there, leaning against a fallen tree. Her knees were slightly angled and she was holding her palm up, covered in a blue haze. There was a violet flicker dancing on Kat's hand, it seemed like it was 'singing'. The whole view fitted the weather and music - grey, melancholic and a bit gloomy. Pietro stood there for a while, unable do decide weather to run back to the facility fast or even faster. But than he spotted a single tear falling down her cheek.

-Are you ok? - this was an unconditional reflex. A split second after he was squatting beside her.

And as he could have predicted, Kat freaked out. The music stopped with a loud scoop and the girl jumped to her feet almost hitting her head against one of the branches.

-What the fuck?! - she squeaked not able to control what came out of her mouth.

-Sorry, it looks like you didn't see that coming - Pietro smirked as Kat was looking at him, unable to say anything.

 _Fuck!Well done, your majesty! The Kingdom of Awkward awaits! - these_ were the only thoughts that were passing her mind was

-It's... ok, not your fault... - she quickly brushed through her hair and wiped her tear.

-What is wrong? Why are you sitting here in this terrible weather?

-It's not one of my best days, I just wanted to be alone, calm down and... well and rethink everything that's happened so far.

-Well, I apologie for disturbing, but I heard this music. It was really nice.

-What? Oh, this. Thanks. Music... Music helps.

They stood like this for a little while just looking at one another when suddenly, they heard a loud thunder, which started a massive cloudburst.

 _This day can't be more perfect..._

-I think it's time for us. Walking would take more than 10 minutes. Would you mind running? - Pietro asked witch a charming smirk.

-No. I think running is a great idea. - Kat wasn't really conscious of the consequences of her choice. Before she had an opportunity to change her mind, she was in Pietro's arms, running through the forest. Kat's heart jumped to her throat, she wasn't sure if this is because of the extreme speed or the fact that she was so close to Pietro that she could feel his every muscle... and there was a lot to feel. But it must have been the speed, for she felt really sick and closed her eyes as soon as possible. Kat had no idea how long this menace was going to last, so she tried to focus on more pleasant things. She buried her face in Pietro's chest. She could smell the fresh air combined with a small hint of lemon grass and... cinnamon? Before Katelin could figure out why would Pietro smell like a cinnamon roll, he suddenly stopped and put her back on her feet. Opening her eyes, Kat realized that they were in her room.

-How... - she didn't manage to finish. Her head was spinning and she fall down on her coach - Promise me, that you will never do this again to me - Kat said faintly.

 _Do me a favor, lady, and don't vomit upon his perfect body, could I ask this of you?_

-Was it really that bad? - he laughed, but Katelin's face didn't reveal any amusement. She looked daggers at him, with her huge, grey eyes. The most beautiful eyes, Pietro has ever seen - Ok, it was. But thanks to that you're not so wet.

-Incurable optimist. But still, thanks. If you didn't find me there, I would probably get lost in this wood.

-Oh, don't overdo it. Have some faith in you. - Pietro's statement provoked in Kat a volley of laughter.

-It's harder than you think - Kat replied, laughing resonantly. Her voice was like a thousands of tiny bells, creating such a beautiful sound. - One might say that my life is an extreme sport.

-Maybe you're right - he teased her with a big grin - But still, you have plenty of people to help you, though.

-Oh stop it, they're treating me like a five year old orphan with a brain cancer. They must be really bored, if I'm their biggest attraction.

 _And when I said it, Wanda said that I'm exaggerating -_ Pietro thought, smiling.

-You know, they're quite excited to see a new face around. It's not often that someone joins us, especially with such spectacular powers like yours.

-Spectacular? To whom? Cuz definitely not to this stuffed shirt, Lewis.

-O no, you've met him - Pietro chuckled. - Don't worry about him, nothing can impress him. When I had my combat test he stated that I am too predictable and I should move faster! You have no idea how much I wanted to show him that my punches are not predictive at all.

-Seriously? Too slow? I'm afraid what would happen to me, when you'd been faster! I fear I wouldn't have survived this run - Kat giggled. - But yeah, that dude is messed up.

-Haha, so he cut you up too?

-More than anyone. Now when I think of it I should have stuffed his brain with the most powerful sound wave I can make.

-Sounds bad ass. Can you do anything else but creating sound?

Kat thought that it would be easier to show him. She lit a violet-blue flame on her palm, witch shot few inches up. Quickly it formed into a shape of a blade.

-I know that it looks inconspicuously, but as long as I control it, it is as hard as real steel.

-Well, it surely is spectacular.

Pietro looked with eyes wide open. Kat saw the violet-blue flame reflecting in his light blue eyes. It was a really beautiful view indeed. They remained in silence for a short while. Than Katelin realized she was staring right into Pietro's eyes. After thanking God that he was too busy admiring her creation to notice that she got up from the coach. The dagger faded along with the flame.

-That would be it. I'm still working on ameliorating this skill to the state in which the materialized object would look exactly like a real one. But for that I'm afraid that I'd have to know the exact position of every atom in the object to create the exact copy. And it is even more difficult than it sounds - Kat chuckled.

-You could talk to Stark, he's pretty good at this kind of stuff.

-That is not such a bad idea! Oh crap... Is this 'party' today?

-Yeah. What's wrong? - Pietro asked seeing Kat's resigned face.

-This is one of these days in which I really shouldn't go out to people. It is just not my day.

 _Not my day, not my week, month... Life._

-It's going to be fun, you'll see! Now, if you'll forgive me, Steve asked me to come to him before the party. I think he's mad, because I've missed another training.

-Sure, good luck - Kat laughed.

* * *

As Pietro turned towards the door, Katelin's sight, entirely accidentally rested on his backside. She smiled gently admiring the view. But then, realizing what is she doing, she turned her sight as fast as she could.

 _You... What the fuck, Kat? You didn't just... You did. OH GOD YOU DID! -_ this was one of these moments when she couldn't bear herself.

-Pietro? - Kat quickly asked before he could leave. - Thanks for the lift. - she bestowed him with the cutest smile she could afford, trying not to think about what she just did. He returned the smile and left without a word.

As Pietro was walking down the corridor towards Steve's room, he started sorting everything out. He wasn't really thinking much when he chatted Kat up in the forest. Everything just happened. But did he really regret it? She wasn't that bad after all. And appeared to have a quite good sense of humor. And these eyes... There was something more inside them, something that Pietro decided to unravel. He wanted to know more about the new, black haired girl that's been on his mind since last few days.

* * *

That's it for today guys :3 When writing this chapter I was inspired by this ( watch?v=AxtO2mKY6QI ) and I loved how it fitted with the mood so listen to it if you wish, I highly recommend it! :D


	8. A lovely evening

**CHAPTER 7: A lovely evening**

'The party room' was quite full when Katelin came in. Quickly she straightened her dark green, tight dress and took a look around the room. Beside the Avengers, who were sitting with Tony Stark there were some S.H.I.L.E.D agents. Most of them she saw for the first time, but she managed to spot Clare in the crowd. Some agents were at the bar, making some drinks and chatting. There was some jazz music playing and the atmosphere was generally happy and warm. From the first second Kat knew, she didn't fit in here.

 _Please, don't stop talking. -_ Kat begged inside when she walked in. They did. Every conversation stopped and the only sound that could be heard was the music. She was tired of complaining on her life.

-Hi! - Kat tried to sound as cheerful as she could trying to stifle her grumpy face.

-Raven - Tony Stark got up from his seat, and came towards her with a big grin upon his face. - It is wonderful to meet you. I'm Tony Stark.

-Oh, that's a surprise - she giggled. - I'm Kat Ravenwood. I'm really - before she could even finish, Stark leaded her to the rest of the team. He was so direct and intimidating. Before she could even realize, she was drinking violet mojito and answering all of the questions, she'd been asked. Alcohol worked miracles and after a short while she got used to being the center of attention. She still felt uncomfortable and odd but she did everything she could for Avengers not to notice that. It wasn't their fault after all. They were acting as normal people would do.

 _I'm just the weirdo here. Please, Kat, do your best and pretend to be a normal human being for just a few hours more..._

-Hey, look, who came! - Natasha said and Kat saw Wanda and Pietro entering the room. But there was someone else with them, but he didn't really look like a man. His skin was purple-red with some silver elements. He was wearing a black suit, which looked quite hilarious on him. Despite this, Kat felt a little bit better. Now, she wasn't the only freak that pretended to blend in. And judging bu his expression, he wasn't really happy to be here either.

-Kat, come over here, I want you to meet someone! - Wanda cheered and grabbed the red skinned man's hand.

-Good evening, Katelin - the man said with a very soft and pleasant voice. - We haven't met before, I am Vision.

Than Kat remembered when Stanley told her something about him, but she wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. Meeting him was quite funny, he was acting very firmly and maturely, yet in his eyes Kat saw a little, lost child. Well, technically he was few weeks old... But it didn't prevent Kat from finding a common ground with him. All three joined the rest of the team and so Kat was forced to answer even more questions. But what amazed her, was that Pietro was silent and didn't say a word. Katelin really hoped to talk to him again, but apparently, he had different plans. She buried herself in her thoughts so deep that she didn't realize she was asked another question.

-Hello? - Nat shook her arm with impatience.

-Oh, sorry. What was that again?

-I asked - said Sam - have always been into music?

-Oh yes. It's my deepest passion. I've graduated from the music school, actually.

-Really? What instruments do you play? - Wanda seemed really interested.

-A lot of them - Kat beamed but she never liked to brag about her abilities so she just cut the big list of her instruments - but preferably piano, violin and western concert flute.

-Can you play us something? - Wanda asked with an eager smile.

 _No. No no no no. What did I do?_

This one question absolutely terrified Kat. She always hated to perform in front of people. She always got stressed and messed whatever she could.

-Oh, no please! I haven't played for a year at least.

-Oh no, no! Don't even try to talk your way out of it - Tony laughed and stood up. He grabbed Kat by her arm and leaded her to the piano. Kat was really weak at the knees. - And don't forget your powers - he whispered to her ear - you can always cheat a little bit.

 _You are freaking Raven. You can kill a man so you also can go out there and play! Uh, why don't I believe in this?_

-So, ladies and gentleman, welcome on our stage miss Ravenwood! - big entries were definitely in his style. Tony turned off the music as Kat sit beside the piano.

Touching all the ivories trying to feel the instrument, she gently pressed a few keys. Kat was taken aback with the amazing sound that. She looked at the brand. Bechstein, one of the best piano brands in the world. She felt like in haven and took one more minute to think what could she play. Tony was right, she could help herself with her powers so the difficulty didn't matter. Suddenly she felt an urge to impress them, especially Pietro.

 _On, it's about freaking time -_ Kat convinced herself - _I will knock him out of his feet._

And so she started slowly. From the moment that her fingers touched the keyboard she forgot about any jitters and drowned in the music. Her fingers were swiftly and very precisely touching the keys. She played with a great love and care for every sound to be perfect. Kat turned thinking off and just let her body do what it did best. But then the real music started. The tempo got faster but to Kat's surprise she didn't need her power's help. For the first time in her life she felt so confident. Once she focused on the piano and forgot about all this crowd that was watching her the tension dropped and smiling to herself she played on. She realized that this is just a temporary feeling that lasted as long as she played and, unfortunately the piece was coming to an end.

Kat finished in a great style putting her remaining confidence in the last sound and when it faded she raised slowly from the piano. And then she saw all these people staring at her and wanted to leave this room as fast as possible. Before she could make another step, everyone in the room started applauding and cheering.

-Will you honor us with one more piece, Kat? It was magical! - Steve approached blushing Kat.

-Oh no, forget it. Maybe later...

-A drink for our virtuoso than! - shouted Rhodes, pretty drunk right at that moment.

A group of people gathered by the bar, music was turned on and the crowd started to take care of their own business again. But not all of them, obviously. Kat was getting really tired of being in the center of attention. She didn't have to come up with a super creative idea.

-Hey, Claire! You remember when you told me told me that you had to learn playing the piano for a mission? What was that about? - Kat quickly asked. And than it started. Claire, after a few drinks, started talking but wasn't going to end really soon. Katelin took the opportunity and moved a bit to the side. She sighed and took a sip of her drink. It was so nice to be aside for a moment.

-I really liked your performance - a familiar voice sounded from behind. She turned just to see Pietro, leaning on the bar with a glass of some blue liquid. He was dressed in a light grey suit and a blue bow tie. - La Campanella, hmm? Impressive.

-Oh, thank you - Katelin was really taken aback with his knowledge - I didn't suppose anyone would recognize.

-And why is that? Franz Lisz was a genius.

-I'm glad that I hit your tastes - Kat began to deliquesce under his adorable smile.

-Who is your favorite, if you don't mind my asking?

-This is always a hard decision, but I think Bach. I absolutely adore his music, especially when he joins organs with a harpsichord.

-Oh, I agree. But when it comes to baroque music, I prefer Händel.

-No way! Don't be offended, I mean, he was a genius too but I would have never thought that someone would choose Händel over Bach.

-I know, it's unusual, but... - Pietro couldn't finish, because their conversation was interrupted.

-Hello, Kat! Howe are you doing?

-Jimm Stanley? I really didn't suppose to see you here.

-I came a bit late, but Stark made sure that kept up with their level of binge. Come, dance with me - this wasn't really a question. Kat had no idea how to make Jimm aware of the fact that she didn't wanted to. Before she came up with an idea, she was dancing a slow dance with Stanley. It's not that she didn't like him. He was really handsome with his hair a bit riffled and green eyes looking straight at hers. He was charming without doubt. Kat couldn't complain, she felt wonderful, after all. Everything would be perfect if only she had been dancing with Pietro in stead of Jimm.

* * *

Pietro and Stanley never get along really well. They hated each other actually. And when he took Kat on the dance floor, Pierto saw a triumphal smirk on Jimm's face. That was it. The Maximoff boy was really quick tempered and even such a small thing as a stupid smile could piss him off. But not only was he mad with Jimm.

 _No, sure. Why should you listen to me? Go dance with him, why would'n you? I'll finish another time... or not -_ Finishing his drink, he headed towards exit.

-Where do you think you're going? - Wanda accosted him.

-I'm tired - Pietro responded in not a very nice tone. In a split second he was no longer in the room.

* * *

-Tell me, Vision, what am I supposed to do? - Wanda asked with resignation.

-The meeting in the forest didn't work?

-It did! I feel bad for messing in my brother's head, but he even talked to her and for a moment they really seemed to get along really well.

-I am not sure if I am the right person to give advice, but maybe you should stop trying to force your brother to be happy with her?

-No, you don't understand. I'm not trying to serve as matchmaker. Look, Pietro at the beginning has a negative attitude to every girl that he has a crush on. The same was with Anastasia five years ago, remember? I told you. At first they were fighting for everything and later on they ended up in a relationship.

-Yes, probably you are right as always. But what makes you think that he wants to be in relationship? And why you want it so much? - Vision was very emphatic and always tried to help. Especially when it was Wanda who needed help.

-He keeps spending days locked in his room, leaving it to eat or for a training. Sure, he has me, but I can't help him with everything. He needs someone... But you're right. I'll talk to him for the last time and leave it. It's time for him to make decisions on his own - she said after a while. Wanda, though she was actually younger, always took care of Pietro, like a mother. But at this moment, things were a bit different and she had plenty of things to take care of and so did he. - I just hope that he won't ruin this...

* * *

 _So, he left. He left. Why would he leave? -_ Kat was asking herself not really enjoying her dance. She was so happy when the song ended and ready to finally sit down and rest from being the center of attention.

-Oh, come on Kat! You can't sit all the time. Let's go - she heard Tony's voice. And that's how a calm evening gone wrong. She spent the rest of the night dancing with Tony, Jimm and Sam. And so the party went on and she lost hope to see Pietro again that night.

-Tony, you can't leave now! - Kat heard some screams near the door. She hurried out there to see Tony, ready to leave.

-You were going to leave without a goodbye? - Kat asked, grotesquely making a sad face.

-Shit, I hoped you wouldn't notice - he quipped and they both laughed. - I had a lovely time here, thanks to you, Kat - Tony gave her a hug before leaving. - I'll make sure to pop in here some time or maybe save your ass from time to time.

-Nah, don't bother. Inviting me to your super cool residence would be enough - Kat joked. Tony laughed again and left saying goodbye to everyone once again.

As Kat might have expected, after Tony left the party died. 30 minutes have passed and the 'party room' was almost empty. Surprisingly, Kat was among the ones who stayed. She was having a great conversation with Steve and Sam. Well, Steve only, actually. It seemed that Sam has fallen asleep.

-Hey, I know that I always play the party popper but it's 3AM. I think that it's time for us - Steve interjected.

-I was afraid that you'll never going to say that! - Kat cheered - And by the way, if you didn't notice, this 'party' is just us two.

-Right - Steve looked around the room and his sight rested on Sam. - Should we wake him up?

-Nooo, look at him. He looks so cute - both Kat and Steve giggles - But it would be nice if we took him to his room, though.

-I'll handle this, you go. I can see that you're tired.

-Than you're not mistaken - laughing Kat left the room.

Shutting the door to her room behind her, she fell to her knees with a moan.

-NEVER. AGAIN.

Kat was about to go to sleep but she remembered about one thing. Morning training. She was too scared to take a look on the training schedule, pinned to the wall. She stood in place, calculating how much her would like to end her life if she would have to get up in three hours. She counted to three and...

-OH! God, thank you! I see that you haven't forsaken me yet...- she laughed jumping on the bed. First training - 3:30 PM.

* * *

Here's my favorite performance of "La campanella" watch?v=ig-krA_gG7Y . By the way, I have no idea how a human being can play it. This is just crazy :p Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned, next chapters are coming!

Also, sorry for the weird links, but that's the only way they can be added :/ (I mean the only way I can add them :pp )


	9. The best decision

**CHAPTER 8: The best decision**

Kat went to the training straight from her bed. She grabbed only an apple on her way to the training hall. She had such a good night that she knew that nothing's going to ruin her perfect mood.

 _This is a day to be good on._

Her first training was really good, according to Steve. She practiced only with him, it was meant to help Kat keep up with team's level. It wasn't very exhausting, mainly fist to fist combat. Rogers gave Kat some very important pieces of advice and after Kat blew off her steam on the punching bag, Steve decided that it's time to check her strength by himself.

-You really can fight - Steve laughed when Kat knocked him out with a face punch - I think that very soon you can join the team training.

-Aw, Steve. No need to complement me so much. I know that I'm the best - she teased sending a sound wave in his direction, when she noticed that he's taking a swing with his shield to attack her. Unfortunately the wave came out to be a lot powerful than she intended and Steve flew at least five feet high. Katelin quickly materialized a mattress on the ground. Kat's hart stopped, for a second she wondered if he'll be able to get up. Of course he did and send her a dizzy look.

-You can fight and your tactics is really good. But by God, control this power!

-I'm so sorry, Steve! I try. But you kind of surprised me... And I caught you.

-And that's ok. As long as you don't hurt anyone. You should talk to Pietro, he had huge problems with taming his powers at first, as far as I'm concerned. You should train more with him or Wanda than me. Now this is our priority.

 _If you say so... I won't resist...'_

-Ok, it's 5:30 PM, I think that we're done. Till the evening you're free. Don't be late for the afternoon training.

The first place that Kat went was dining room. She pulled out some toast bread and prepared a whole bunch of toasts. Taking the pile to the room, she jumped on the coach. Sighing with a relief, Kat closed her eves. She locked herself in a sound field, so that she would be the one to hear the music she conjured. It was quite useful, given she always listen it loudly. Lying like that, Kat manage to eat at least 6 toasts leaving the rest for later. And the time came to make a decision what to do next. And so visiting the library became the poll winner. But before leaving, Kat scavenged the closet looking for some normal clothes, which was a very hard task. Picking a red hoodie and a pair of jeans she left to the library.

 _So that's where they all have been hiding_ \- Kat thought when entering the room.

The library was pretty wide, with the low ceiling, what made the room feel nice and cozy. On the right side there were a few shelves, filled with lots of books. In the middle of the room there were some sofas, currently occupied by Wanda and Vision. She was probably teaching him how to read. It was probably one of the cutest views, Kat saw for a few days. On the left of the sofas, Katelin found her haven. A huge TV, an Xbox and next to it two gigantic shelves filled with games and movies.

 _Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. was the best decision of my life._

When Kat snapped out of the shock, she realized who was sitting with a pad. Yes, it was freaking Pietro, playing freaking Mortal Kombat.

 _Yeap. I will never quit._

He was probably loosing, as he was shouting something in Sokovian, looking pretty pissed.

-Katelin! We were just wondering where you've been - Wanda, as always cheerful and warm looked up from the book and smiled.

-Almost killing Captain America and stuffing my mouth with tons of toasts. Concluding, I'm fine. And how are you?

-We're good, but why did Steve deserve your rage? - Vision asked quizzically, looking quite lost.

-Oh, no, he did nothing. We were training and it seems that my powers are a bit too strong for me - Kat explained.

-That is impossible - Vision interjected. - The Mind Stone, which I got to know very well, wouldn't endue you with a power that you wouldn't handle. The problem is in your head.

-Well, I might have expected that.

-But it doesn't mean that it can't be cured. Well, trained actually.

-Блядь! - Pietro shouted so loud that both Wanda and Kat jumped with a surprise. Vision as always remained impassive, tilting his had a little towards Pietro. Speedster took off his headphones and threw a pad on the floor. - я не могу полагать, что... - he paused when he noticed Kat staring at him with eyes wide open. - Oh. Hi... I didn't know you were here.

-Yes, I figured that out - she looked over his shoulder on the screen just to confirm her suspicions. - Is this the newest Mortal Kombat? - a bit of excitement appeared in Kat's voice. Hearing this Pietro calmed down a bit.

-Yes, you know it?

-I haven't played it yet, if that's what you're asking.B ut it has a quite high position on my 'to do' list - Kat tried not to sound like an excited baby. She came towards the TV and looked with a glazed look. Pietro laughed sincerely. He picked a pad from the floor and handed it over to Kat. - Wanna try?

-You're joking? Hell yes I want! - she took a pad and sit comfortably on a couch with her legs crossed. - Great. What should I do?

-Look - Pietro sad beside her - if you press this you will punch with a left hand, and this - with a right hand. These two are kicks - he stared showing Kat all of the buttons. She was trying so hard to focus on what he was saying, but him being so close to her was very intimidating - Did you got it? - Pietro asked once he had finished.

-I guess we'll see - she replied, gently biting her lip.

Pietro took the second pad from the table and Kat noticed a lovely smile on his face, which he was clearly trying to hide. He picked a double-player mode and once they'd chosen their characters, the fight started.

-I can't believe it! I won! - Kat shouted and jumped on a coach few minutes after.

-Only because I let you - Pietro laughed. - Come on, let's play again. It won't be that easy this time.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. You're forgetting that who are you dealing with! - Katelin stated victoriously.

Unfortunately, Pietro was right. He crashed in a minute or less.

-How... how dare you? - Kat looked at Pietro reproachfully - Again! I won't leave it like that!

They were so engrossed in the game and their own company that they didn't notice when Wanda and Vision left, quietly sneaking out of the library.

Their combat was interrupted by an alarm clock, which Kat set not to get late for her second training. She had to leave Pietro, wishing him good luck in beating a shit out of the guy who killed him before in the when Katelin left, Pietro turned the Xbox off and got back to his room. He really needed to think over his situation.

Pietro had such a great time with her, that he didn't even realize how much time ha passed in what happened to be merely seconds. This, surprisingly, made him feel really terrible. After the party, he came to a conclusion that he's not here to make friendships on fall in love. He came here to redeem himself, fighting those, who he once helped. But at this moment, he realized that avoiding Katelin would be much more difficult that he assumed. She was so cheerful and positive and no matter what she thought about herself, she was an amazing person. And a very unique what hit him was that despite the fact that they knew each other for only a week she felt so comfortable in his company as if they have been friends for years. And the weirdest thing was that Pietro felt the same. He tried, he really tried to be caustic for Kat, but it was the second time that he realized that's not possible. This girl had this thing which made him forget all of the negative feelings he shared for her, and there were plenty of them. And so the voice in his head saying: _'Screw her and leave before she gets attached'_ faded and was replaced by the one saying _'She is not what I thought. Maybe she deserves to be known better?'_


	10. He is just devastatingly charming

**CHAPTER 9:** **He is just devastatingly charming**

Her next training, with Steve of course, was going to be different this time as she wasn't going to be alone this time. There were also Sam and Rhody, who were already waiting for Kat in the training hall.

-Well, well. Look who's late - Rhodes teased Kat as soon as she entered.

-It's been only two minutes! And only because I couldn't find the way.

-This one time you will be forgiven, Raven - Steve voiced from behind, laughing.

-Oh, God bless America! - Kat chuckled - I swear it will never happen again. Or at least I will try.

-Fine - Steve sighed - Ok, no time to loose - he clapped his hands, ordering the three to focus on the training. - The rules are simple. Rhodes, Sam: no flying or using any advantages of your suit. Kat: reduce your powers only to materializing daggers or whatever you choose. Today we focus on hand-to-hand fighting. For now you are a team. And, obviously, kill as many holograms as you can.

Before Katelin could ask for any details, they were already surrounded. But given that, this training was so much fun. Of course not using her powers was a bit of a problem to her but she needed to break a habit of using them, because sometimes she felt like she was fully dependent on them. Few times she got painfully knocked out but she made sure to give the attackers a proper beating in reward. Working in a team was something new and very difficult to Kat. But she was a fast learner and she made a huge effort not to stab Rhodes or Sam accidentally. Steve's voice could be heard from the microphone, he was giving some advice how to punch or dodge. It was so much different than training in the HYDRA HQ, where the only thing she had to worry about was not to get killed. They needed her to be able to kill, not to fight.

The training session lasted two and half an hours. When Rogers announced the end, Kat fell dramatically on the floor, breathing heavily.

-Condition, my dear, is more important than you think - Sam laughed.

-Yeah, tell me more - she managed to gasp out.

-Oh don't torment this poor, little girl. The good news is that you are free today - Steve came towards them. - Good job guys. Keep up the good work.

-Thanks, cap. Do you need help in getting to your room, lady? - Rhody smirked.

-No - she said proudly. - But if you are so eager, you can help me up.

-Ok, come on - Rhodes laughed and after Kat was on her legs they headed to their rooms.

* * *

Katelin was resting, all fresh and fragrant after a long bath when she heard an alarm going off.

 _That was't in the instructions... Or it was? Shit, I didn't read them. - s_ he tried not to panic, trying to figure out what the hell is happening. Slowly, she stepped out of her room on the corridor. It was empty. But then a door down the hallway opened.

-Pietro! - Kat called him. - What's up?

-A meeting in the tactic room. Probably some urgent mission or something - hearing that Kat sighed with a relief. She was pretty sure that she will not be included in this mission.

-Do I have to go too?

-Sure, aren't you curious what is it all about? - his current smile made him look like a rebelled teenager, who's planning some mistchief. Kat returned a smile, ready to go, but than she realized she had no idea where to.

-Sure I am. But where the hell is that? - Pietro stepped towards Kat pulling his hands in her direction. Katelin was standing only a step away from him, looking straight in his eyes. They were so deep and blue that she was afraid that she'll drown.

-May I?

-Oh God... - Kat really wanted to find herself in his grip but she liked to play the 'inaccessible' one. Without a word she stepped close enough for Pietro to lift her.

Pietro picked her up gently. Kat could feel hie every muscle cramping. She embraced him tightly and snuggle up on his neck. Pietro felt a warm chill down his spine and Kat heard his heart beat fastening. She just hoped that it is not because he was preparing for a run. With a big smile on his face, Pietro ran to the tactic room.

Despite Pietro's speed, they came as last. In the room there was director Fury and all of the Avengers. When Kat was put on the ground, giggling, she found out that everybody were staring at them with ambiguous looks. Katherine almost forgot how it is to be back in her awkward realm, but life was kind enough to remind her. If it wouldn't be for Pietro, she would be just standing in the door and figuring out which way of escape would be the fastest.

-You were saying? - Pietro asked in his attractive, Sokovian accent.

-Fine... - director Fury decided to go on as Kat and Pietro took the remaining seats. He projected a map on a large screen in front of them and continued. - We have encountered one more HYDRA base, this time on Kamchatka. It looks really massive so I will need a big team. Captain?

-I will need all of you ready. Well almost. Pietro, Katelin, you are staying - hearing that Pietro's smile faded.

-You're joking, right?

-Doctor Oakley gave me strict instructions. Your state has become more shaky, I can't let you out on field, not yet. - Pietro remained silent but it was clearly visible how pissed he is. He looked like he's going to explode. - Kat, you're not ready to fight in a team, so I hope you understand my decision.

-Perfectly Captain.

-Maximoff? - Cap turned back to Pietro - I would like to train with Katelin when we'll be off, she needs to have a better control over her power. Can you do that?

-Yes, sir. - Pietro said through set teeth.

Than Fury and Steve started to discuss tactics and the details of the attack. Katelin listened with interest wondering how imaginative one must be to come up with such brilliant ideas as Steve did. This discussion was a real brainstorm. It was amazing that every Avenger had an opportunity to express his opinion and have an active contribution in planning the attack. Of course, sitting and just listening bored Kat and she started subconsciously drifting off and flying away to her dreamland. But quickly she returned, remembering that Wanda any time could read her thoughts. Kat quickly took a look at the girl, but she was too busy discussing the plans with the rest of the squad. Kat sighed with a relief and her sight moved from Wanda do Pietro. And that view really scared her. He was sitting without moving and at first sight he looked calm. But in his eyes Kat saw a mix of pure anger and rage. And she wasn't sure if it is because he can't go and kill some bastards or because he has to wet-nurse her.

-Good. You all know the plan. We meet in 20 minutes on the landing platform B4 - Steve interrupted Kat's deep thoughts and left with the rest of the team.

-You two stay - Fury's voice stopped Kat and Pietro from leaving the room. - Maximoff, can I rely on you in terms of Ravenwood's training? - Nick had a nasty habit of referring to people by their surnames.

-I will do what I can, director - Pietro answered with deadly cold voice.

-Good. Ravenwood, according to Rogers' report you can join team's training, but during their mission you will be free. Excluding practicing with Maximoff and maybe some cross-fit... - he gave her a meaningful look - I hope to see an improvement when the Avengers will be back. That's all. Do you have any questions? - hearing a negative answer, Fury let them go.

Pietro made a quick exit but it was more rather like a 'human fast' than 'Pietro fast'. In fact he was slow enough for Katelin to keep up. But she hesitated. She didn't know if she should follow him, wherever he was going. Kat didn't know what to tell him and she felt terrible because of that. She wasn't sure if he's doing it on purpose to hurt her, but she felt like a pain in his ass. So she decided to let him go.

After 15 minutes of wandering around the facility, Katelin finally found a platform B4. She thought that she should at least bid them farewell.

 _Because that's what normal people do, right?_

When she approached to the quin jet, most of the team was inside, waiting for Wanda, who was still talking to her brother. Katelin couldn't understand, because they were talking in Sokovian. But she heard Pietro's cracky voice filled with love and care towards his sister. He grabbed Wanda in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. That scene was so touching, Pietro's care really moved Kat. As Wanda stepped into a quin jet, leaving her twin brother on the landing platform, the engines started and slowly the jet took of.

Once again Katelin and Pietro were left alone and once again she had no idea what to do. As always, Kat chose to remain silent. She always believed that it is better to be quiet than babble idiocies. They stood there for a little while when Pietro broke a silence.

-Do you think that I'm overreacting? - he turned towards Kat. She was really surprised, because she was quite sure that he didn't see her and didn't know she was here. On his face, Kat could see a mixture of fear, concern and care. The rebelled teenager was gone and his place was taken by a loving and protective brother.

-I think you love her and that is absolutely normal that you're worried. But you should also have trust in the rest of the team. Do you really think that Vision would let anyone hurt Wanda?

-No, he wouldn't. But what if he won't be around? And...

-Hey, now you're winding up. What than? Than Wanda will kill everyone who will try to harm her, because I am sure that Steve wouldn't let her go if he wasn't sure of her self-defense abilities - Pietro took a moment, looking at the floor.

-Yes. She will be fine - he looked up straight into Kat's grey eyes, which made her feel a bit dizzy. - The hour is late, it's time for us.

* * *

They returned in silence to the living quarters but the atmosphere wasn't heavy at all, rather melancholic. Kat wished she could say something else, start a conversation. But she had a sort of a blockade, which made her unable to say a word. Pietro walked her to her room.

-Goodnight. - Pietro said, before returning to his room. It wasn't a simple 'goodnight'. When he sad it with his low, almost humming voice, Katelin felt like her knees were bending. She was glad that he had left so soon, in other way she would be forced to explain him why her face turned red. She closed the door behind and leaned against the wall. She was trying to figure out how a single word can arouse such emotions. She wondered if he did this on purpose and came to a conclusion that he is just devastatingly charming from nature.

* * *

I know that today's chapter is a bit shorter, but trust me, the next one will compensate it 3:) Also, it's been a while since I asked so... REVIEW please! ;) I really want to know what you think


	11. Movie evening

**CHAPTER 10: Movie evening**

The next morning Katelin decided to get up and go for a breakfast as early as she could. There were many reasons why she chose to abandon her bed in the middle of the night, meaning 6 am. Firstly, she felt kind of uncomfortable with a thought that she could meet Pietro at breakfast. She didn't really know why, but after last evening she had a slight feeling that she to imposes herself on Pietro, though actually Fury gave orders for him to train her. Secondly, Katelin felt like it's about time to get off her ass and start working on her powers... and condition.

After a light meal, she dressed in some loose trousers and a shirt, that would be comfortable to run in.

 _I really need to go shopping... -_ she thought searching through her closet. Kat never liked wondering through the mall, but more she hated spending hours in front of the closet, trying to find some neat clothes.

Heading towards the forest, she was really surprised how empty it was in here. She never noticed it, but in the living quarters there were a bunch of free rooms, because the only ones to live there were the Avengers. Not that Kat complained - she was really happy that it was calm and quiet but this felt odd and nearly abandoned. She started regretting that Steve decided to leave her in here. She was still thinking about the silver-haired boy and tried to figure out his intentions.

She headed to the forest and started running. She conjured some freaky zombie-like noises, it was easier for her to run when she felt as if she's being chased. Apparently it worked miracles, because Kat returned to her room an hour later, almost dead. Her face was read and wet and it wasn't for the rain. As a reward she spent the next half an hour singing, or rather yowling, in the bath.

It was nearly 8 AM and Kat decided it's about time to practice. With conjuring music and sound waves she didn't have bigger problems. But the difficulties started when she had to materialize something that would look exactly as if it was real. She decided to stay in her room, all these halls were so huge that Kat would feel not very good all alone out there.

She sit on the bed and started from the bases. Wood. She closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could and imagined a wooden stool. She opened her eyes and sadly realized that the one she created was far from looking like a wooden one. It was transparent, in a violet-blue color as everything she created. It took her a really long time before it started to turn brown. Kat leaned over the stool and staring at it she begged it to became more wooden. She stared at it for good couple of minutes. Not even a slightest change. Her head was pulsing and Kat felt that if she won't stop she'll explode. She fell on the floor trying to catch her breath. Getting up, she gladly noticed that the stool was still in place. She tried once more, but failed again. And again. And again. After a fifth attempt she gave up. But still, Kat was quite proud of herself. It was the first time that something of her creation had a different color that blue or violet. Working on one, damn stool took her one and half an hour. Thinking about trying to improve it's look made Kat sick. But than she got an idea how to relax.

Kat conjured her favorite waltz and after a second of stretching her numb neck and back, she slowly tried to remember if she could still dance. At first it looked like a disastrous disaster, but after a few minutes it got better. She was so busy trying not to trip and kill herself that she didn't notice the door to her room opening.

-What are you doing..?

 _No. No, God please, no. -_ Kat almost cried, hearing Pietro's voice, quickly stopping the music

-What the fuck, Pietro?! Don't you know how to knock?! - she found herself in a stadium that her thoughts missed the station called 'should I say it' and went straight from her brain to her mouth. Yey to the social skills.

-I knocked, few times...

-But I... I didn't... - Kat thought that explaining herself in even more pathetic so she just covered her face with her hands and moaned with resignation.

-Your face is really red, you know? - Pietro laughed unable to stifle it any longer.

-It's your fault, you keep embarrassing me!

-It's not my fault that I choose the worst moment to enter.

-Stop laughing! Weird people do weird things. It's not my fault either.

-I'm laughing at your reaction not at what you've been doing. You were doing a quite nice job. And this waltz was very nice but I haven't heard it before.

-Eee, thank you...? - she was really shocked with what he just said still not knowing if he was joking. - It's from the movie.

-Which movie, though?

-'Anna Karenina'. The new one, you know, with Keira Knighely. It's one of my favorite movies, very well made and... Yes, very good movie. - Kat had to shut up before it got even more awkward.

-Seems I have shortages. We'll have to make up this unacceptable lack.

-Sure thing - Kat's face started to return to it's normal color and the tension seemed to decline, though Kat's heart was still beating like crazy.

-So, you're ready for training? - Pietro asked after a short second. Kat couldn't help looking at him with consternation.

-You're serious? You want to train _me_?

-Even if I didn't, I'd have to. Orders are orders. But why not? It's gonna be fun, I have some ideas - and there he was again, standing and smirking like rebelled thug.

-Now you freaked me out. But yeah, gonna be hilarious. Nothing worse can happen today. I hope.

They were just about to leave the room when Pietro stopped, stiffing a laugh.

-If I may, my Lady - he said in a swanky tone, taking her arm in arm. She quickly pushed him back and poked him in his shoulder, which made Pietro loose control and burst out with laughter.

-Listen to me very carefully, Maximoff - Kat said in a deadly tone. Pietro immediately stopped and looked at her, surprised, but still amused. - If anyone, ANYONE, finds out about this, I will kill you very, very, VERY slowly.

-Understood, my Lady.

* * *

-Good. So what is your training plan, speedy?

-I run. You shoot these waves of yours ant try to hit me - Pietro grinned.

-And how am I supposed to do that? - she laughed. - I'm not fully aware, but to an average human you are so fast that it's hard to spot you.

-But you're not an average human.

Katelin wasn't sure if he was complementing her or just stated the obvious. This slightly put her off her stroke but she made sure for him not to realize this.

-And besides that's the point - he continued. - You need to predict your enemy's moves and learn to shoot right on target. I'm not saying that you can't do it already - he added quickly, seeing her frowning - but practice makes perfect.

With a wide smile, Pietro started running around Kat, making her head spin a bit. From time to time he would run to her and tickle her a bit.

-Normally you'd be dead - he laughed.

-Normally, no one else that you can run so fast!

-Yeah, more excuses.

That was enough. It was high time to 'show-off'. Kat loosened up her wrists and conjured a loud shriek. Surprised Pietro slowed down for a second and that was enough for her. Laughing, Kat knocked him with a quite strong wave.

 _He was right, it's hell of a fun!_

-What the hell? - Pietro shouted, getting up and barely dodging another hit. His male pride got a bit frayed and he became really pissed.

-I do what I can, boss - she grinned at him. Seeing that Pietro quickened his run, but Kat seemed to have no problem with that.

The training passed quicker then they could have expected and the only reason they finished it was the fact that none of them had any strength left.

-Nice job, kid. It was pretty impressive.

-Kid? - Kat frowned - You're aware of the fact that I'm only two years younger, right?

-And how can you know that? - Pietro asked not without a surprise.

-I have my sources - Kat teased.

-Wanda? - he guessed.

-...possibly. Anyways, what is the plan for now, coach?

-I suppose you'd like a break.

-You read my thoughts.

-I hoped you'll agree - Pietro said, stretching his neck. -We need to spend some time on the gym also, but let's put it off on the evening, shall we?

-I couldn't be happier - Kat laughed.

-I'll call you - Pietro winked at her and left the room.

Katelin was getting used to his charm but actions like that didn't help her frame of mind, only made her feel pathetic, because she knew that she had no chance with him. It wasn't for her complexes, for she had none. It was the reason of her reasonable thinking and years of practice.

* * *

Kat was almost asleep in her room when her phone rang.

-Oh, what again! - she shouted at the phone before answering it - Listen, I know, training and stuff, but I would sell my soul for one more hour of rest- Kat said with a sleepy voice.

-No need to go for such a sacrifice - Pietro laughed - It's not about the training this time.

-So what is it about then?

-Come to the library - she heard and hung up.

 _What. The actual. Hell._

There were two things that Kat hated the most: diet and being waken up. Not knowing why, reluctantly she got up and went to meet Pietro, don't minding to even brush her hair.

When she came to the library, she sensed a beautiful smell - popcorn with butter. Her humor immediately turned from 'leave me' to 'life is beautiful'.

-I thought that watching a movie would be a better idea, then sitting locked in our rooms - Pietro greeted her

-I love the idea of popcorn, movie is a nice addition, though. - Kat smirked. - But yeah, why not? Which movie?

-I was looking through the shelves and I found this - Pietro showed her a DVD. "Anna Karenina".

-I hoped you'll forget - she gowned as he burst out with laughter. - Why are you doing this to me?

-Because I liked that tune and thought that if you like this movie so much we can watch it together.

 _Either he's serious or really, really churlish._

-Fine - she said grabbing a bowl with popcorn and sitting comfortably on the sofa. She was quite excited to see this movie. It was one of her favorite and seen it a dozen of times. But she didn't seem to care. Pietro sat close to her, closer than ever before. Their shoulders were abutting and Kat could feel the warmth beaming from him and a lovely chill ran down her spine.

Throughout the film, Kat was trying to keep calm and don't overreact, but than came the first scene with Vronsky. He was one of the biggest love of her life. Katelin let out a quiet groan and bit her lip, smiling.

-What is it? - Pietro asked. At that moment Kat realized that it was much more that just a quiet groan.

-The question is "who". Come on, can you see him? He's literally Alexei "sex on legs" Vronsky.

-Meh, I don't know. He looks a bit like a foppish gay.

-Don't you dare! He's not gay, he's too hot for that. I'm not surprised that Anna fell for him - Kat said looking at Pietro. - You look quite like him, actually - she stated with surprise. But then, Lady Fail realized what did she just say.

-You think I'm hot? - Pietro asked with amusement.

 _Quickly, jump out of the window! -_ the inner Katelin screamed. It has been a long time since she felt that pathetic.

-...I didn't say that, don't flatter yourself.

-You said that he's hot and then that I look like him - Pietro kept teasing.

-I said "quite" like him! That's a difference.

-Really?

-Yeah. And... Yeah - Kat decided to end this and stuffed her mouth with popcorn. _Seriously, second time today. SECOND. How do I do this? Couldn't I get a power of not being a twat? Or at least of being socially acceptable?_

-Hey, that's ok. I don't blame you for that. Well, I must quite agree.

-That you look like him?

-No, that I'm hot.

-Stop that. That's not funny anymore - it was too much for Kat to handle.

-So you don't think I'm hot?

-Oh Jesus Christ!

-No, it's Pietro - he chuckled.

-Can we just continue the movie please? - Kat begged turning even more red.

-Sure, it's getting interesting - Pietro smirked and leaned closer to her

She would have probably got excited, it not the fact that she was really on the edge of exploding. Quickly, she contained herself, and decided that if she will forget about this, so will Pietro.

 _But do you really want to forget and keep pretending that you're strangers? -_ a single thought passed her mind.

* * *

I hope that you got the irony in this chapter :p If not, make sure to check out the actor, who played Vronsky. I hope that you're enjoying the chapters, because I've got plenty of the new ones coming!


	12. The truth in his eyes

**CHAPTER 11: The truth in his eyes**

After the movie was over, Kat managed to put herself together. Fortunately, Pietro didn't make any stupid comments or jokes though Kat could feel his look upon her, whenever she wasn't watching. She couldn't figure out what kind of look he gave her and she felt highly awkward with that.

Following the plan, they were going to go to the gym and continue the training. But as they were heading for the training, talking and giggling, they bumped into a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

-They're back - the agent panted, looking like he was in a great hurry - the Avengers are back and Captain demands your presence - he said and left quickly.

Kat didn't like the trembled, even frightened look on the agent's face. Pietro turned deadly serious and his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Before Kat could even speak he was gone. She rushed after the blue blur to the landing platform, imagining the worst scenarios. It was a solemn mission, anything could have happened.

Running to the platform Kat quickly got to the quin-jet. She started counting and it seemed that everyone were fine. Well, alive actually, because taking a deeper look at the Avengers, Kat realized that they really got a real drubbing.

Pietro was obviously here, arguing with Wanda, who seemed to have her arm broken or at least hardly bruised. Vision stood behind Wanda, looking quite confused with the fact that he understood exactly nothing from their Sokovian argument. The atmosphere was heavy and it seemed that the smallest spark could make everybody jump to each other's throats. Kat didn't want to get in the way so she decided to quietly find Steve.

-Hey, what happened out there? You all seem quite battered.

-Well, we were doing a great job, until we comprehended that that base had a secret backup and we ended up being really outnumbered. But, of course, we're the Avengers. The base is down and not a single Hydra escaped but we payed a massive price for that.

-You should have taken me and Pietro with you... - Kat commented quietly and got a frustrated look form Steve, who didn't seem in the mood to discuss.

-Speaking of, I need to talk to Maximoff according your training - Steve remarked with a sigh and started skimming the area to find Pietro - Are they fighting again? - he asked with surrender seeing Pietro shouting at his sister in Sokovian.

-But you do realize that you didn't give us much time to practice, right? You were gone for like one day - Katelin remarked.

-But that's plenty of time - Steve answered heading towards Pietro and Wanda, living Kat with a wry face. -Ok, enough - Steve calmed the twins - it's not a good time for arguments. Wanda, go to the hospital wing, they need to dress your arm and then have some rest, you've earned it.

-Get yourself together, Pietro. I'm really tired with your humors - she hissed at her brother and followed Steve's advice, leaving Pietro quite furious.

-Maximoff, I'd like to see the report on the Katelin's training, bring it to my room as soon as possible.

-Report? What report?

-You didn't make one - Steve stated rather than asked. -Obviously. Than how can I compare her present skills to what they were before?

-Before? You mean from yesterday? Do you really think she could improve her skills that much for two days?

Kat found herself in an inept situation, standing next to Steve and Pietro and listen how these two start to argue because of her. She never knew how to act in such situations so she decided to stay away and pretend invisible as she always did.

-We don't have time to play around. I don't know if you've noticed, but we're at war!

-Of course I have noticed, my sister almost got killed! - Pietro no longer could handle his rage. Kat has never seen him that mad. -I was told to train with Kat and so I did, I couldn't train her more than she could stand!

-Guys, there's no need to fight, really - Katelin noticing that it's only getting worse tried to calm the situation down. That was the only thing she could come up with.

-Well, don't tell this to me - Pietro shouted aggressively. - Clearly, Captain doesn't care what I have to say, because he was too busy ruining the mission and almost killing the whole team!

-You've gone to far, kid.

The air around was soaked with anger and fury. Kat knew that Cap and Pietro don't love each other but that went too far. Steve grabbed Pietro and pinned him to a pillar. Pietro apparently didn't seem frightened, opposite to Katelin, who jumped towards Steve trying to separate him and Pietro and prevent them from killing each other.

-Wanda's right, you need to get a grip, you loose control much to often - Cap wasn't delighted with Kat's action but he restrained himself. - How can I have you in the field in such state? - he let go of Pietro and stepped back. Kat sighed with a relief but she was still taken aback with their behavior.

-Yeah, easier said than done. I was dead for fucks sake! And as far as I'm concerned you didn't act much better after they got you of that ice, Captain - Pietro pointed out and walked out of the hall, not even bothering to run, and leaved Kat and Steve stunned with his behavior.

-I...I think you were a bit to harsh for him - Kat stated after a while - He did all he could and if anyone's to blame in here, it's me. I didn't practice enough, it's not Pietro's fault so please, don't be mad at him. But from now on, I will do whatever I can to match the Avengers. I can fight so I'll spend more time developing my powers so that you could put me in the field.

-You will be a good Avenger, Raven - Steve gazed at her with a warm, tired smile. - And you're right, I overdid it. I'll have to do something with him...

-Sure, but now, you have to something with your shoulder. This wound looks nasty - Kat advised as soon as she spotted a bleeding cut on Steve's arm.

-Yes, I suppose that's a good idea. Do you need anything else from me? - Steve asked, looking around if there were something more to be done.

-Me? I should ask you about it - she smiled, glad that she managed to calm Steve. - Just go, I'll be fine - Kat cackled and pushed Steve towards the exit.

After Katelin checked on every Avenger, she rushed to find Pietro. She felt guilty of Steve's and Pietro's argument and she wanted to fix it. But she had no idea how she could do that.

Kat was thinking of how to cool down the situation, while walking down the corridor in the living quarters, when she heard something crush in Pietro's room. Quickly, without hesitation, she entered his room just to find Pietro simply sitting on the coach with a bottle in his hand.

-I heard a noise, are you all right?

-I smashed an empty bottle against the wall - Pietro answered emotionless as if it was a normal, everyday thing. Indeed, Kat spotted some glass shards under one of his Pink Floyd's posters. She sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

-Can we talk?

-About what?

-About me being extremely sorry for what happened?

-No. It's not your fault.

Kat gasped again and came towards Pietro to crouch by the sofa.

-Listen...

-Oh God. Please, don't start pleading and talking on some supercilious stuff, I'm tried- he stated and took a sip from the bottle he was holding.

-Really? That's your cure? Getting drunk?

-In fact, I can't get drunk. My metabolism is too fast. But it helps me relax. You know, old habits - he took another sip and smirked towards her. Kat had yet to keep up witch his changing moods but concluding on the spark in his eye and that smile, he was fine again. She was afraid to say anything not to make him mad again. With the same smirk and w flash of wit in his eyes he offered a bottle to Kat. She accepted it and sat by his side.

-You're a tough player, I see - she chuckled and drunk some liquid that turned out to be pure vodka. - I suppose you don't have any chaser, do you? - Kat coughed, overwhelmed with how strong the alcohol was.

-Nope, sorry. I'm a tough player - Pietro laughed.

They were sitting in silence for a while and it was starting to get weird. Kat was searching through the ideas on the conversation but nothing suitable came to her mind. Fortunately, Pietro did it for her.

-Do you like watching stars?

-Depends on what are you suggesting. - Katelin answered with suspiciousness.

-Come - Pietro said and without waiting for Kat to answer, he took her in his arms and ran out of the room. Kat hoped that they're not going any far away, because high speed and even a bit of vodka wasn't the best mix. Her prayers were listened and Pietro stopped after a few seconds.

Kat looked around and realized that they were on the roof of the living quarters. It was a warm night and the moon was no where to be seen and thanks to that on the black sky, she could spot millions of stars. She completely froze in place, overwhelmed by the beauty of the sky.

-Say something - Pietro asked quietly snatching her from the past.

-Sorry, I just pondered. I wasn't ready to see something that magnificent - answering she didn't manage to cover up a crackly voice.

-What's wrong? - his low, calm voice was driving her crazy. How was that possible that it could affect her so hard?

-Wrong? - she quickly got herself together and mustered a smile. - Nothing's wrong, really.

-Than tell me why don't I believe you?

-Ok, I'm a bit down recently, but I'm sure you've already noticed it. I don't want to flood you with my problems.

-You can tell me, Katelin. - it was the first time he called her by her name. It sounded marvelous in his mouth.

-It's one of these moments in which my memory returns - Kat sighed. He was too convincing. - I remember almost everything but there's still a small piece missing and this is driving me crazy. I know that it's the most important piece, the reason why I'm here. And I've recently realized that this is a reason why my powers are weakened or why I can't materialize things so well. The part of me is missing and I need to find it to become fully responsible for my powers. And it's so annoying, because this small piece, one detail, makes me weak.

-You're the strongest person I came across in my life, how can you say that you're weak? - saying that Pietro took a step closer and lifted her chin - Even if you feel a bit trembled or unstable that's fine, because we're humans... kind of. And there is no one in this world who can blame you for a moment of weakness.

Katelin lifted her sight and met Pietro's azure eyes. And there, she found the truth. Seeing the way he was looking at her instantly made everything so clear. Kat understood what kind of looks he was giving her before, why he was with her every time she asked him and how stupid she was to keep denying the obvious. But it didn't matter anymore.

Pulling Katelin's hair out of her face, without hesitation, Pietro pressed Kat's body against his and kissed her with such passion Kat has never experienced before. The only sound disturbing the perfect silence of the night was their fast heart beats. Though they were as close as possible, Kat still felt like this was too far. Gently burying her hands in Pietro's silver hair, Kat climbed on her toes to find herself even closer. She was begging to snap out of the surprise that this was happening, that she wanted him so badly.

Once their passion was satisfied they slowly and quite reluctantly broke the kiss. Katelin kept her eyes closed for a second longer enjoying her one true moment of happiness. When she heard a quiet, sweet chuckle she opened her eyes and looked up at Pietro.

-You liked it - Pietro stated with satisfaction in his voice.

-Well, you've planned this pretty well, I must admit - Kat grinned back and looked once again on the starry night. - You didn't seem a romantic guy, yet here we are - she teased.

-There's plenty of things you don't know about me - Pietro smiled looking again like a teenage rebel. He took her hand and led her on the edge of the roof and sat on the verge. These words intrigued her and reminded her of one question she was eager to ask him.

-Speaking of... - Kat sat beside him, very close to him, a bit freaked out with the height, but she didn't let reveal. She was still overwhelmed with the kiss but since Pietro acted naturally Kat decided to do that as well. - Can I ask you a question?

-Go on - Pietro looked deep in her eyes. Kat had yet to get used to his directness and learn not to be confused with his presence.

-How exactly did you survive... the accident?

-I didn't. I died.

Katelin giggled, but seeing Pietro's serious face she understood that he wasn't joking. Once that occurred to Kat her heart stopped for a second. With his one answer a thousand new questions appeared. Looking again at Kat, Pietro realized how freaked and pale she was and laughed sincerely.

-I'm sorry, but... how? - Kat managed to gasp out.

-It's a quite long story, actually. When Ultron... killed me I was dead for two days. I don't know much about what really happened to me, Fury refused to give me any information, it was some kind of Level 9 S.H.I.E.L.D. project called T.A.H.I.T.I. all I know is that they injected in me an improved GH-325 formula. They say it's been tested before so all I have left is to trust them and hope that I won't turn into some kind of a zombie from 'The Walking Dead'.

-And that's all that you know? About your own death?

-I know that you're the one who prefers to know the truth. But I think that there are somethings that should remain untold. I was wondering what this GH-325 formula is but than I asked myself if I really want to know. I mean, what if this is some kind of an extract from alien's insides? - Pietro laughed relieving the tension.

-Maybe you're right. And by the way, this would be hilarious. You with an alien DNA flowing in your veins. I thought that my back-story is messed up, but this time, you won.

Pietro and Kat spent a good few hours sitting on the edge of the roof and recalling old memories, this really helped them get to know each other even better. To Kat's surprise, she really believed that this relationship could work. They were both messed up and misunderstood by the most of the society, what helped them get along and find a good topic on the chat.

The hour was getting late and the cold wind got up so it was quite obvious that it was time to return inside. This time they walked back to Pietro's room in a normal speed. There was still some vodka left and he pointed out that it would be a shame not to finish it.

With a time, Kat realized that the awful taste of alcohol stopped bothering her and she came to a state in which a a person stops counting the amount of drunken vodka.

-I needed this. I'm so freaking tired of all this tension in here, you know? - Kat complained. At that point they were lying on the sofa, her head resting on chis chest, their hands entwined.

-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are not very chilled - Pietro admitted. - Let alone Captain Steve Rogers, who is a dick beside that.

-Language! - Kat impersonated Steve's voice trying not to burst out with laughter. - And don't call him a dick in my presence, I happen to like him, maybe you should at least try being nice to him? - Kat's suggestion met with Pietro's annoyed look and she decided to drop the topic.

-Ok, got it. Why don't you put some music on, than? - Kat proposed quickly, before it got unpleasant and got up to pick a CD. That was a terrible idea and if it wasn't for Pietro's speed she would have had a hard landing on the floor.

-I think you drunk a bit too much - Pietro grinned seeing Kat almost crying with laughter. She clutched his arms tightly to keep herself in a standing position.

-Wow. You have really cool muscles. Everybody says that Steve is the 'muscle man' but they clearly haven't felt yours. Man, they're really nice.

-Katelin...

-No, I'm serious. You don't believe me?

-Kat? I hate to bring that to you but you are drunk as fuck.

-I not drunk! I never get drunk. Ever.

-Yes, darling, of course. But now, I think it's time for bed.

-How dare you disturb my entertainment? I'm having fun in here. Why are you not having fun with me? We need to play some music - Kat approached to the shelf with CD and almost falling on the stereo system.

-Oh no, Kat, please do one thing for me and stop. We'll have fun tomorrow, ok? I promise.

-You lie - Kat frowned.

-No, seriously. On scout's honor.

-You're not even a scout.

-...on Avenger's honor.

-Oh, right! That's powerful. 'I'm an Avenger, saving the world!' always works. But yeah, you may have a point, some say that if the world's spinning it's time to stop right? You're spinning. All right, Mr. Quicksilver, as you wish - Kat got out of Pietro's strong embrace and started taking her blouse off.

-Whoa, stop! What are you doing?

-I'm going to bed.

-Naked?

-Pff, come on. I'm not that drunk. But I'm not going to sleep in the dirty clothes, duh - Kat somehow managed to take off her blouse and started taking off her trousers. Pietro mannerly turned around though he was very tempted not to. But when he heard Kat falling on the ground, he decided that she won't make it without help. He helped her with her trousers and pu her to his bed.

-Pietro?

-Yes sweety?

-Please make sure that Cap never finds out about this.

-If he found out, I'd be the first to hung, so you can be sure that your secret is safe with me - he chuckled into her hair pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

There you go :D But unfortunately I'm afraid that now I won't be able to post so often, I've got some (actually many :p) things that I need to take care of, but I hope that I will be able to post at least one chapter a week. But don't be afraid, I'll never give up on this story 3

Also, since it's PietroxOC, I'm thinking on focusing more on them and their relationship. Tell me more what do you think about this idea :3

PS. All hail 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' fans! Hope you like my theory of how Pietro lived ;)


	13. Is 7 ok?

**CHAPTER 12: Is 7 ok?**

Katelin was awakened by the quiet noise of the running shower. She always hated mornings but this one was the worst of them all. The pulsing pain inside her head was unbearable, let alone this terrible dryness in her mouth. Opening her eyes, Kat spotted a bottle of water and some hangover pills. She had no idea what was happening, but she thought that it can't be worse, so she took the pills and drunk the whole bottle. This helped her freshen up and, more clear-headed, she looked around the room. With a dismay she realized that it wasn't hers and begun wondering how on earth she found herself in Pietro's bed.

She sat quickly and didn't move for a good few minutes trying to remember what happened last night. But than her reverie was disturbed by Pietro, going out of the bathroom. He was half naked, his lower part was covered by a blue towel. Kat turned her eyes towards him and froze, to scared to move.

-Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry, I didn't mean to - Pietro smiled, shaking his wet hair and completely casually tightening his muscles

-What is happening? - Kat whispered with a shock.

-What? - Pietro seemed taken aback with her question.

-What am I doing in your bed? - she took a look at herself and realized that she was only in her underwear. Quickly gathering the coverlet from the bed, she tried to cover as much as she could.  
Before, she was the Queen of Awkwardness, but that day she was promoted to the rank of the Empress.

-What's the last thing you remember from last night? - Pietro asked gently.

-Everything. Except the moment that... oh God. We didn't... No, no, obviously, we... did we?

-Well, I didn't realize that you were that drunk - Pietro smirked.

That was too much. Kat lied down on the bed, hoping and praying to find herself in the darkness, so nobody could ever find her again. Pietro, on the other side, did't share her pathetic mood and laid beside Kat on the bed.

-I'm terribly sorry that it turned out like this - he said with amusement, suppressing a laughter, which made Kat feel even more pathetic.

-Kill me.

-Oh stop it - Pietro grabbed Kat's shoulder, forcing her to turn and look at him - There's absolutely no reason to kill you, not yet - he smirked.

-So we didn't! - Kat lifted herself up again to find herself above Pietro.

-So, is it a good thing, or..? - Pietro tried to sound confused.

-You're having fun right now? - Kat seemed to be done with his shit - Because I'm not - she tried to punch him in the shoulder, but obviously Pietro was quick enough to catch her hand.

-Ok, ok. I'm sorry - he managed to tame his merry mood and sat beside her to be able to look her straight in the eyes. He was still holding her hand. - Nothing happened last night... Well, by nothing I mean...

-Yes, I know - Kat interrupted quickly with a grin lighting up her face. - I do remember some things. So could you enlighten me and say how I ended up here?

-I've just assumed that it's time for sleep.

-Was I really that drunk?

-Actually, I was amazed how much you drunk. It was pretty impressive - he laughed.

-There some things you still don't know about me - Kat answered giving him her most charming smile.

-That's terrible. Well have to fix it. Is 7 PM ok?

-Did you just ask me out? - Katelin tried to hide her confusion and excitement. This was the last thing she would expect from him in this moment.

-Depending if you say yes or no.

Pietro was so charming that Kat did't manage to hide her blush. She chuckled quietly, lowering her sight and biting her lip. Her thoughts were racing through her sored head and a part of her still couldn't believe that that's happening. Pietro's behavior has changed so dramatically throughout past weeks that Kat started wondering if this is the same person.

-First tell me, why did you hate me? - Kat asked all of a sudden.

-Excuse me? - this time, Pietro didn't have to pretend being confused - What makes you think I could ever hate you?

 _And how on Earth can I talk to him seriously while I cant contain my crush on him?! -_ the inner Katelin shouted.

-So how would you call your behavior when we first met? You were so cold and snippy. I thought that you're mad at me, but I never did a thing to you.

-Kat, I'm so sorry, I never thought that it will affect you that much - Pietro's voice turned even warmer as he took her other hand. - I was still dizzy after the serum. I wasn't myself.

-And are you now? - she gathered all the strength to lift her sight and look Pietro in the eyes.

-You aren't the easy type of girl, are you? - Pietro grinned again. - Look, when I'm with you...

-Ok, seven it is - Kat interrupted him quickly. She hated when guys turned pathetic trying to express their feelings for her in the most poetic way they could. But there was more to it. She was still afraid, she wasn't ready to hear these words coming out of Pietro's mouth. - But what about Steve, will he let us skip the training? - she quickly changed the topic.

-He won't have to know. I'll tell him that we have a more... individual training - and so the little, nasty boy was back.

-Ok, Mr. Conspiracy, any clues to where we might me going?

-You want me to tell you and spoil the surprise? Never! - Pietro laughed sincerely.

Kat derived a great pleasure watching him laugh. His perfect smile, perfect teeth, perfect, cute dimples... Just watching him, being with him made her forget all the months she was kept at Hydra. It's like she left all the pain outside his room. No problems, no lies, no doubts.

As Pietro stopped laughing, he noticed that Kat was still looking at him, grin still residing on her face. Without second thoughts he took her chin and moved closer to Kat's face. She could feel his breath on her mouth, second before their lips joined into a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Kat's heart stopped, he was so decided and intimidating that she could do nothing but submit to him.

Suddenly, then the door opened sharply. Both Kat and Pietro immediately turned towards the entrance just to see Wanda standing there, not sure what to do. Without a word, she retreated, closing the door behind her.

-Я ебать! - Pietro hissed. In a blink of an eye he dressed up and ran out to find Wanda, leaving Kat alone.

She really wasn't sure what to do. Run? Stay? Run? Find them? Or maybe run?Unable to find any plan she started to laugh hysterically. It was a mixture of laughter and cry. After a second, when the whole situation occurred to her, she immediately stopped. Wanda found them kissing on the bed, while Pietro was half naked and she was only in her lingerie.

 _I need a gun._

* * *

Wanda, all happy and cheerful, was walking through the corridor, when Pietro appeared right in front of her and pinned her to the wall.

-What the fuck was that?

-I'm sorry, I wouldn't even think that I might be... interrupting something - she grinned, unable to tame her satisfaction.

-Nothing happened - Pietro stated slowly.

-So can you tell me what was Kat doing in...

-Nothing happened, Wanda.

-What are you waiting for then? - she asked directly.

-I'm not sure if I understand the question.

-We both know what type of a guy you are - Wanda said giving him a meaningful look. - And we both know what would you do with a regular girl in your bed.

-But she's not... She's not a regular girl, ok? - Pietro admitted letting his sister go. -But it doesn't change the fact that you will tell no one about this. Not even Vision. And I'm not asking.

-Fine, big brother - Wanda smirked. -Just don't ruin it, ok? - she added, leaving Pietro on the corridor.

* * *

Kat was just putting her blouse on, when Pietro returned.

-Ehm... Sorry about that - he muttered.

Because Kat had no idea what to answer, the awkward silence started.

-It's fine - she finally managed to say, instantly biting her tongue.

 _Geez, you really know how to talk to men._

-I think I should be going. You know, training and stuff...

-Yeah, of course. Don't want to get late, right?

-Right - Kat mumbled leaving Pietro's room.

As soon as she closed the door to her room behind her, she lied on the bed and shouted in the pillow, as loud as she could. She was screaming as long as her breath allowed her to. Once she was done, she headed to the shower, trying not to think about anything. Obviously, it worked perfectly.

 _You fucking idiot. What have you been thinking? You are cursed and the fails won't seem to let you go. And since Pietro wants to be around, you are dragging him to your shitty world. What the boy did to you do deserve such a miserable fate?_

That was the only matter she could about through the day. Breakfast, training, gym, dinner, training... In the evening, she finally got some time for herself and decided to get a book from the library and read quietly in her room. It turned out to be a fantastic idea, the only good one this day. She drowned in the story, forgetting about the surrounding world.

-Watcha reading? - she heard from behind. This scared her so much that involuntarily she hit the speaker with a sound wave, making him hit the window, few steps behind.

-I am so sorry! - Kat shrieked as soon as she realized who she hit. - Pietro, I didn't mean to! God, are you ok? - she run towards him dropping the book on the floor. Surprisingly, Pietro wasn't upset at all. More amused.

-Steve trained you well - Pietro laughed.

-What are you doing here? - Kat was still in shock.

-Well, it's seven.

He was right. It was seven.

As an answer, Katelin sighed loudly, helping Pietro up.

-Having second thoughts?

-Me? You should be the one having them!

-Could you please explain?

-You're serious? Can't you see all the fails I encounter? Wherever I go, fail fallows. I'm not a normal person!

-Thank God for that - Pietro interrupted. His eyes met with Katelin's amazement. - You think I would give up on you because of a fail?

-Well, all the other guys did... - Kat admitted quietly.

-But darling, I'm nothing like the other guys.

Kat was sure that he used his most sexy voice on purpose. Her knees bent and heart begun to beat faster. She had to lean against the couch not to fall down. Again, he left her speechless. But he couldn't be more correct. She has never met a man like him and was sure that she never will.

 _If life gives you lemons, make a lemonade._ Kat remembered a saying, her mother always used to repeat. _Hell yeah, I'm gonna turn him into a most divine lemonade ever._

-If you're willing to take the risk, I'll follow - Kat giggled.

-And that's more like it. Come, I know a great place in the city.

-City? We're going out?

-Unless you want to spend our first date sitting in the facility and eating the remains of today's dinner.

-Right, city sounds fun. But this would mean that you have to give me a minute, I can't go out looking like this...

-Women... - Pietro sighed. -Fine, I'll be back in an hour - he joked.

-I'm pretty sure 15 minutes will do.


End file.
